Piratas aficionados
by KaoruB
Summary: Oneshots semi-conectados/ Porque nuestras aficiones también nos definen, y los Mugiwaras tienen las suyas. "No ser nada y no amar nada es lo mismo."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Este es mi primer fic de One Piece XD Consiste en una serie de capítulos semi conectados (ya se darán cuenta porqué), pero básicamente son oneshots centrados cada uno en un único personaje, contando desde el último en unirse a esta maravillosa tripulación, haciendo un total de nueve._

_Desde ya que cada uno de estos increíbles personajes tiene un conjunto de aficiones, algunas más relevantes que otras, o más llamativas, o más cómicas, pero a los fines del presente fic tuve que seleccionar. Espero haber elegido las que más los definen XD Ojalá les guste :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a la música**

* * *

><p>Lo vio contemplando fijamente el instrumento y casi podía predecir lo que el cliente haría. De seguro le resultaría maravilloso sentir el aroma de la madera nueva, admirar el brillo del lustre y de sus bien talladas curvas, rozar con embelesada parsimonia las cuerdas vírgenes. Simplemente no habrá podido evitarlo y lo tomó, lo acomodó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a tocarlo. Era algo que les pasaba a todos. Lo vio posar transversalmente el arco, abstraído, y entonces se acercó.<p>

-¿Le agrada, caballero?

El sobresalto lo hizo tambalear de tal modo que el interpelado estuvo a punto de arrojar el violín por los aires. Una vez que logró asegurarlo entre sus brazos torpemente, se giró hacia el empleado que lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Entonces se recompuso de buenas a primeras, pareció recordar sus modales y con una mano alzó levemente su sombrero, a modo de saludo.

-Es un instrumento bellísimo, joven, pero haga el favor de no sorprender a sus clientes de esa manera, ¡casi me mata del susto!… ¡Ah, pero yo ya estoy muerto! –dijo, y rió cadenciosamente.

El empleado se le quedó mirando sin comprender. ¿Acaso era una ironía? Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de verlo mejor. Ese día se había olvidado las gafas en su casa y había pasado la mañana entera y lo que llevaba de la tarde intentando adivinar los rasgos de los esporádicos clientes que entraban en la tienda, sin mucho éxito. Su miopía era una maldición de nacimiento y, sin los anteojos, apenas podía distinguir el esfumado contorno de las cosas. La cara del sujeto se le hacía difusa, pálida, los ojos eran dos manchas oscuras y sus dientes eran tan grandes que alcanzaba a distinguirlos. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo que podía apreciar de su vestimenta, demasiado formal, con ese refinado sombrero de copa, un bastón meramente decorativo y lo que parecía ser un pañuelo en el cuello, todo contrastando de manera ostensible con su extravagante y profuso cabello.

Jamás entendería de dónde diablos salía la gente que pasaba por esa isla.

-Esa pieza está recién terminada –informó-. Mi tío, el luthier y dueño de este establecimiento, la trajo esta misma mañana. Es una gran elección.

-¿Una gran elección? –Al sujeto le costó un poco comprender-. ¡Oh, no!, no pensaba comprarlo, joven, no tengo dinero para eso –dijo atolondradamente, para luego agregar por lo bajo-, y Nami san me lincharía si lo hiciese.

-Bien, quizá no éste, pero hay otras piezas que podrían resultar de su agrado.

-¡Todas, seguramente todas sean de mi agrado! No hay instrumento musical que no tenga algo que decir o algo que cantar.

-Es lo que mi tío siempre dice –comentó el vendedor, sonriente.

Aquí el otro guardó silencio, como si se hubiese conmovido con sus palabras. Luego depositó el violín en donde estaba antes, con suma delicadeza.

-Su tío debe ser un gran hombre. Nadie que ame y tenga el honor de interpretar música, o componerla, o dedicarse al maravilloso arte de fabricar instrumentos podría ser una mala persona, al menos eso es lo que creo. Un poco melancólica, quizás, pero no mala.

Al vendedor le dio la sensación de que su interlocutor se retraía, como si se fuese tras algún recuerdo. Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos y empezó a ponerse nervioso con la situación, hasta que decidió cortar con el clima conduciéndose según su función en la tienda.

-Tenemos una gran variedad de instrumentos de percusión, y esta semana están en rebaja.

-¡Oh, instrumentos de percusión! ¿A quién no podrían gustarle? ¿Qué sería de una orquesta sin ellos, qué sería de una fiesta sin un tam-tam? La percusión fue el primer sonido musical que el hombre produjo cuando necesitó comunicarse con el cielo, con el sol y con la naturaleza. ¡Hasta podría decirse que hemos nacido con ritmo! –concluyó con picardía, y rió sonoramente.

-El señor es un entendido y un estudioso.

-¿Un entendido, dijo? ¿Un estudioso? –Se le quedó mirando, como si le costase procesar esas palabras-. No fue por eso que mis amigos me quisieron, creo. La música no es un simple concepto, no es una mera disciplina. Debe aprenderse, sí, y no es fácil, pero luego se debe ser capaz de expresarla, de hacerla llegar a los otros. No es cuestión únicamente de leer una partitura y de ejecutarla según la sucesión de los compases, las alteraciones y los matices, todo ello está queriendo significar algo, los instrumentos hablan, las frases cantan. Cada nota es como un dedo que toca en el alma de quien escucha.

-Sin duda es un arte.

-No lo diga tan livianamente, joven, esa afirmación encierra una verdad inefable. La música no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar con facilidad. Hasta mi lengua, si la tuviera, encuentra dificultades para explicarlo. ¡Ah, tendría que venir conmigo al barco y compartir una de nuestras maravillosas comidas para que pudiera comprender cuánta alegría puede despertar, cuántas ilusiones puede renovar y cuánta añoranza puede devolver! Si hasta las olas se mecen con el violín…

-El señor es un viajero.

-¿Un viajero? –El susodicho lo miró fijo durante algunos instantes con la boca abierta-. Sí, un viajero –terminó por decir, y miró para otro lado.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle partituras? Ayer llegaron nuevos cuadernillos con piezas musicales de todo el mundo y para todo tipo de instrumento.

-¡Claro, claro! –se entusiasmó el otro-. ¡Partituras nuevas, canciones nuevas, piezas nuevas! He vivido tantos años aislado que me vendría muy bien actualizarme.

-¿El señor nació en el Grand Line? –preguntó el empleado, conduciéndolo a otro sector del local. Dejaron atrás el mostrador de los instrumentos de cuerda, luego el de los instrumentos de viento, finalmente el de los de percusión. El singular cliente, viendo a unos y a otros, parecía saludarlos y despedirlos a la vez, mientras hablaban.

-No, nací en el West Blue.

-¿Siente nostalgia de su lugar de origen?

-¿Nostalgia del West Blue? –El sujeto rió melodiosamente, apagadamente-. Tal vez algunas veces, desde allí partí un día con mis compañeros… Pero mi nostalgia más profunda no mira hacia allá, ha nacido aquí, en estos mares de misterios y aventuras sin fin. Aquí es donde está toda la gente que quise, que quiero y que me espera. Para ellos son mis canciones.

¿Compañeros? ¿Mares de misterios y aventuras sin fin? El vendedor lo pensó. ¿Sería acaso un pirata? Si fuera por la ropa sería difícil de saberlo, además de que se mostraba más bien culto, un poco torpe tal vez, pero amable. Nada en él generaba aprensión y de ninguna manera se conducía con violencia. De todas formas con los piratas nunca se sabía, mejor estar prevenido y disimular. ¿Por qué se habría olvidado las gafas, maldición?

-¿El señor también compone?

-A veces, si la nostalgia berrea más de lo habitual o si la inspiración me pica… ¡Ah, pero yo no tengo piel donde rascarme! –exclamó, y prorrumpió de nuevo en aquella particular y sonora risa.

El vendedor se detuvo ante unos estantes y con una mano le fue acercando los diversos cuadernillos con partituras que tenía a la venta. Una vez más lo desconcertaron sus palabras. ¿Sería un chiste? Tal vez lo fuera, al fin de cuentas estaba tratando con un extranjero. Aunque lleven viviendo muchos años en el Grand Line, la mayoría de los que nacieron en aquellos mares lejanos conservaban ciertos hábitos y formas de expresión propias de su lugar de origen, eso era algo que no podía evitarse. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

-¿Algo que le interese?

-La _música_ es interesante –filosofó el sujeto, con voz profunda-. Suele creerse que la música está únicamente allí donde hay alegría, celebración, reunión, pero yo considero que la música debe estar siempre y en todos lados, debe formar parte de nuestro acontecer. Un hogar sin música es como una flor sin perfume, o como un barco sin tripulación, ¡casi hasta carecería de sentido! Es que la vida no es lo mismo sin música, faltaría aquello que nos conecta con lo más parecido a la belleza, ¿sabe? ¿Por qué no aromatizar con música los momentos tristes también, o los momentos en que una taza de té es la única compañía, o los momentos cuando se pierde toda esperanza?

El empleado enmudeció. Había en la voz de su cliente una nota trémula. Lo acometió la sensación de que ese hombre era más viejo de lo que aparentaba y que una pena tan añeja como él lo afligía. Lo veía hojeando parsimoniosamente cada una de las partituras, alcanzó a notar sus dedos largos y esbeltos (manos de pianista, sin duda), le pareció que hablaba como si entonara una melodía, tal vez más para sí mismo que para el que lo escuchaba. Un sujeto extraño.

-Cuando se lo está perdiendo todo, en ese instante es cuando se debe hacer música –sentenció el otro en voz baja, armoniosa, sin dejar de examinar las piezas escritas-. Cuando sabes que es el final y que ya no hay forma de detener el proceso debes sentarte a un piano, o tomar una flauta, o aferrarte a un violín. Cuando tus amigos caen a tu alrededor cantando debes tocar con mayor convicción, porque alguien en algún lugar quizás algún día los escuche. Cuando las lágrimas desbordan de tus ojos no debes dejar de tocar, porque si lo haces, entonces sí que se acaba todo.

El músico dejó el último cuadernillo sobre el estante, ensimismado. El dependiente supuso que se habría vuelto de nuevo hacia algún antiguo recuerdo y carraspeó, algo conmovido. Percibió que la tienda se iba oscureciendo a medida que la tarde se acercaba a su fin, por lo cual se desplazó en silencio para encender algunas lámparas. Al pasar delante de uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle, le pareció oír cierto alboroto a lo lejos. Luego se volvió hacia su cliente. Se sobresaltó al encontrarlo inclinado con la frente pegada a la pared, formando un triángulo rectángulo perfecto.

-¡Cuarenta y cinco grados! –vociferó el músico con algarabía.

El vendedor entendió, pero no le hizo gracia. Lo miró con una ceja levantada y una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien. Definitivamente, su cliente era un sujeto muy extraño.

-Tal vez quiera hojas pentagramadas –sugirió, ignorándolo.

El otro se compuso al instante y se giró hacia él.

-¡Hojas pentagramadas, claro! ¡Eso es lo que venía a comprar, qué torpe soy! –exclamó, riendo de aquella manera sonora y cálida-. Sí, siempre son bienvenidas para un humilde compositor. Y desde que me uní a esta tripulación cada día amanezco con nuevas melodías adentro, y creo que a todos les gustaría que cambie de repertorio por las mañanas, ¡se enojan tanto al despertar! –Después se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo- Y tal vez a Nami san no le disguste el gasto.

El dependiente casi no le prestó atención, concentrado en prepararle el pedido. Sin embargo, los ruidos de la calle eran cada vez más nítidos y lo distrajeron mientras entregaba el paquete con las hojas y cobraba. Era como si una multitud se fuera aproximando a los gritos. En el momento en que los dos miraron hacia afuera, una sombra pasó velozmente por la acera. Mejor dicho, una sombra para el vendedor, que sin sus gafas no podía percibir más allá de una figura borrosa con la forma de una persona. La miró con estupor desde el mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora. Su cliente, en cambio, con dos zancadas se colocó en la puerta, la abrió y se asomó al exterior, sosteniendo con un brazo el envoltorio y con la otra mano su bastón. De pronto pareció asustado.

-¡Sanji san! –gritó, alarmado, mirando en dirección al que había pasado antes como un rayo. Luego miró hacia atrás y se despatarró, porque otro individuo pasaba corriendo en ese instante y casi se lo lleva por delante-. ¡Zoro san!

-¡¿Qué haces ahí parado, Brook? ¡Mueve tus huesos de una vez si no quieres que te atrapen! –le gritó el sujeto, alejándose a la carrera.

-¡Mis huesos! –chilló escandalosamente el aludido, vacilando con la cara entre las manos. Miró al vendedor que lo contemplaba incrédulo y miró hacia afuera otra vez. De pronto se paró derecho-. Lo siento, joven, debo marcharme ahora. Hasta la vista –dijo con súbita calma y seriedad, inclinándose. A continuación, volvió a componer una postura atolondrada y salió corriendo hacia la calle detrás de los otros, gritando de una forma muy similar a su risa.

El dependiente era la viva imagen de la estupefacción. De repente, una muchedumbre de gente mezclada con oficiales de la Marina (supuso que lo eran por la preponderancia del color blanco) atravesó corriendo por su defectuoso campo visual. Atónito como estaba, se esforzó por llegar a la puerta para asomarse al exterior y tratar de entender lo que ocurría. No llegó a distinguir mucho, pero lo sorprendió el roce de un volante que estaba flotando en el aire con varios otros. Lo tomó y se lo acercó hasta la nariz para poder vislumbrarlo. Con más incredulidad todavía, reconoció en la imagen con recompensa estampada en él al cliente que acababa de salir estrepitosamente de su tienda. No había posibilidad de error, teniendo en cuenta el sombrero de copa, el peinado afro y los grandes dientes.

Entonces era un pirata. Lo examinó con asombro durante unos instantes más, entendiendo ahora que eran anteojos para sol las dos manchas oscuras que le parecieron sus ojos.

Era un pirata... Meneó negativamente la cabeza. Y pensar que había creído que era un músico.

* * *

><p><em>Se me ocurre que otra de las aficiones de Brook es la observación de la ropa interior femenina... Pero ese es otro fic y será escrito en otra ocasión XDD<em>

_Actualizaré dentro de diez días, muchas gracias por leer n.n Sepan disculpar los posibles desaciertos o errores cometidos. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Siguiente capítulo, obviamente centrado en Franky. Espero que haya quedado lindo :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a construir**

* * *

><p>Franky no pudo evitarlo. Era demasiado llamativo, demasiado tentador. Oía el ruido de las sierras, de los martillos, de las grúas, los hombres vociferando sus demandas de material. Nunca hubiese imaginado que en esa isla habría un astillero con tanta actividad, así que se dejó ganar por la curiosidad y se encaminó hasta él, cargando con el gran paquete lleno de bebidas gaseosas que había comprado en una tienda.<p>

En la medida en que se acercaba al lugar se hizo más patente el aroma a madera cortada, ese noble elemento que era la materia prima de sus sueños de antaño. Suspiró. Siguió andando y por fin pudo verlo: un dilatado predio poblado de todo aquello que su maestro había deseado alguna vez para él pero que finalmente nunca pudo tener, pues el destino no siempre coincide con los deseos. Y a pesar de que ahora se sentía feliz por haber construido el barco de sus sueños y haberse marchado con sus nuevos compañeros, de vez en cuando lo aguijoneaba cierta nostalgia. Al fin de cuentas, pese a su apariencia, seguía siendo un ser humano.

Y ahí estaban: esos enormes armazones, los cascos a medio construir, los esqueletos de los que pronto serían magníficos barcos. Admiraba con embeleso cada detalle, el porte, la manera como cada madero se iba ensamblando hasta aproximarse cada vez más a su forma definitiva. Era todo un espectáculo verlos en el proceso de armarse, ver cómo cada pieza se unía con otra y empezaba a constituir algo nuevo, algo que antes no existía en la realidad y que nacía del propio trabajo, del propio esfuerzo. No había nada más hermoso y gratificante que encontrarse por primera vez con aquello que fue construido con las propias manos.

De pronto, lo distrajo de su contemplación la imprevista llegada de un atareado sujeto que se detuvo en seco frente él, alguien que por las señas de su ropa seguramente sería el capataz. El hombre lo miró de hito en hito, extrañado.

-¿Es usted el carpintero que solicitamos? –indagó.

-¿Eh?

-Si es usted el carpintero de apoyo que pedimos esta mañana.

-…

-¡¿Es usted carpintero o no?

Aquí Franky lo miró fijo durante algunos instantes. Luego procedió a dejar en el suelo el paquete que llevaba, retrocedió unos pasos, inclinó su cuerpo hacia un costado y alzó con orgullo sus brazos al cielo. La estrella que se formó con la unión de sus robustos miembros parecía señalarlo como el Mesías.

-¡Soy el carpintero más _super_ del Grand Line! –proclamó.

El capataz pestañeó ante la insólita visión. ¿Por qué siempre le enviarían sujetos tan extraños? ¿De dónde demonios saldrían? Pero la verdad es que ese día el trabajo iba demasiado atrasado como para ponerse en exigente. Suspiró con resignación.

-Bien, entonces acompáñeme, lo guiaré hasta su puesto.

-¿_A mí_? –preguntó el otro, sin deshacer la extravagante figura.

-Sí, a usted, ¿a quién más? –la paciencia del capataz estaba a punto de sucumbir.

Durante un breve instante Franky dudó, teniendo en cuenta que estaba atardeciendo y que tendría que estar de camino al Sunny. Sin embargo, comprendiendo el malentendido y sintiendo el aguijón de su propio corazón, no pudo menos que aceptar la situación y dejarse llevar. Comenzó a andar detrás del hombre, que ya se encaminaba en determinada dirección.

-Puede dejar sus cosas allí –indicó éste al pasar, señalando con el dedo unas pequeñas casitas reservadas para el uso de los empleados. Luego, sin detenerse, giró el rostro hacia él-. En el sector donde lo llevaré se está construyendo un barco para uso particular, solo tenemos un carpintero en la tarea y necesita toda la ayuda posible. Usted parece fuerte y experimentado… –dijo, escrutándolo con atención-, pero por el amor del cielo, ¡póngase unos pantalones!

Franky arrugó el entrecejo, molesto. Estimó que el tipo no tenía la menor idea de cómo conciliar libertad con buen gusto. Simplemente bufó, mientras lo seguía, sin hacerle el menor caso.

-o-

Si bien el astillero estaba emplazado sobre el mar, del otro lado lo circundaba una calle que nacía en el centro de la isla y que se continuaba todo a lo largo de la costa. El sector adonde Franky fue llevado se ubicaba sobre ella. Un pequeño grupo de niños observaba con fascinación desde el otro lado de la cerca el progreso de la construcción. Efectivamente, las piezas de un barco pesquero que mediría unos trece metros de eslora estaban terminando de ser ensambladas. La cabeza de un hombre que trabajaba en la cubierta se asomaba de vez en cuando, según maniobraba al aserrar y tallar madera. No los había visto llegar y el capataz tuvo que llamarlo en más de una ocasión, ya que el constante ruido del lugar le impedía hacerse oír.

Cuando por fin los vio, el carpintero interrumpió su trabajo y bajó para las presentaciones. Al distinguir a ese corpulento y exhibicionista sujeto se impresionó bastante, aunque supo disimularlo. Siempre que se solicitaba un suplente había que resignarse a contratar a los personajes más inverosímiles. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y llevó a Franky hasta el sitio donde se debería erigir el puente, y allí le dio las herramientas para trabajar. Lo que necesitaba era que avanzara lo más posible en la construcción de esta área. El nuevo entendió y se abocó a la tarea sin pérdida de tiempo, desplegando al instante todas sus habilidades en el oficio.

Detrás de la cerca, los niños seguían observando lo que a sus ojos era una portentosa obra, la arquitectura de un gigante. Uno de los pequeños encontró una abertura en la red de alambre, y tuvo el valor y el descaro suficientes como para infiltrarse y acercarse más a ese prodigio que parecía salido de uno de sus libros de cuentos. Fascinado, se detuvo junto a la estructura para admirarla a su gusto. El carpintero del astillero lo vio desde el puente y comenzó a vociferar.

-¡Oye, niño, este es un lugar peligroso! ¡Además no tienes permiso para estar aquí!

-¡Solo lo estoy viendo! –protestó el niño, sin dejar de observar y de maravillarse con la obra-. ¡Prometo que no me entrometeré en su trabajo!

-¡No me importa, no puedes estar aquí!

-¡Por favor, señor, solo quiero mirar!

-¡Vete de una vez antes de que llame al capataz!

-¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo! –rezongó el pequeño, con el ceño más fruncido.

-Maldita sea… -dejó escapar el carpintero, hartándose del persistente intruso-. ¡Esto no es un teatro de títeres, mocoso, aquí hay gente trabajando! ¡Es un lugar peligroso en el que solo están seguros los profesionales!

-¡Pues cuando me convierta en el mejor carpintero del mundo tendrá que tratarme con más respeto! –le lanzó el niño, con una titilante vena en la sien.

Solo en ese momento Franky interrumpió su tarea para prestar más atención.

-¡Algún día construiré el mejor barco que jamás se haya visto! –continuó el pequeño-. En él me iré a recorrer todos los mares del mundo, y ese barco nunca se hundirá, y será mucho más grande que este, y mucho más veloz, y…

-Si eres hombre, entonces hazlo –lo interrumpió Franky.

Al escucharlo, su compañero lo miró ceñudamente. El resuelto visitante, en cambio, lo miró con la boca abierta. Nunca antes había visto un carpintero con esa apariencia, ya que la mayoría de las veces iban vestidos. Que un fulano en playera y tanga le hable de esa manera era la experiencia más insólita que le hubiese acontecido.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó, con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Más cuidado con la forma de dirigirte a tus mayores –le advirtió Franky, sin dejar de martillar.

Que le diera la espalda al contestarle lo irritó sobremanera, por lo cual el niño siguió hablándole con desafiante actitud.

-_Mayor_, puede ser, pero si tú eres un carpintero, ¡entonces yo soy el primero en mi clase!

-…

-¿Me has oído?

-…

-¡Oye, viejo!

-El barco de tus sueños navegará por todos los mares… Esa será tu meta desde ahora, y tu mejor ilusión –le dijo Franky, pasando por alto la provocación. Ya había concluido su tarea y se sacudía las manos con cierta satisfacción en el semblante. Su compañero contempló atónito la excelencia de su trabajo, quedándose pasmado ante la rapidez con la que lo había finalizado. En apenas unos minutos había medido, aserrado, lijado, barnizado y ensamblado la cantidad de maderos necesarios para construir el puente en su totalidad, con elegantes y prolijas terminaciones incluidas. Era inaudito, casi fantástico. El suplente dejó las herramientas a un lado y se encaminó hasta la escalerilla para descender de la nave, sin dejar de hablar-. Debes guardarlo en tu corazón hasta el día indicado, entonces lo construirás. Lo harás de tal forma que lo resistirá todo, luchará continuamente y llegará hasta el fin del mundo, y solo entonces terminará de consagrarse como el mejor de todos, como el barco de tus sueños.

El niño lo miraba con asombro. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él y pudo apreciar la real dimensión de su talla, su corazón se oprimió del susto. Sin embargo, el extraño sujeto se limitó a observarlo con los brazos cruzados y el semblante retraído, mientras le seguía hablando.

-Construirás ese barco con tus propias manos, lo harás de tal modo que las personas que lo tripulen puedan correr grandes aventuras y pondrás tu orgullo en él. Lo construirás tal cual lo imaginaste, para que no se parezca a ningún otro. Con cada golpe de tu martillo y con cada roce de tu lima, cada sector y recoveco serán como aquel que los aprovechará, serán únicos. Con cada madero que ensambles se renovarán tus esperanzas, serás feliz. Y el mascarón que le talles será el rostro del espíritu de tu barco, el que anunciará al mundo quién es.

El niño ahora lo contemplaba con admiración, al fin había dado con alguien que lo comprendía. Hasta el carpintero, que seguía atontado por el insólito despliegue de eficiencia del suplente, volvió de su desconcierto para escuchar. Ese sujeto de cabellos imposibles era definitivamente raro, pero parecía saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando.

-Yo algún día seré un gran carpintero –aseveró el pequeño-. Me esforzaré y me prepararé para que todo lo que pueda construir con mis manos sea bueno. Haré el barco, sí, pero también fabricaré cosas fabulosas que nadie haya visto antes y que les dé felicidad a las personas.

Tanta convicción y buena voluntad, sumadas a sus anteriores palabras de aliento, lograron resquebrajar del todo el autodominio del grandote. Lamentó no haberse traído la guitarra. Cuando el niño levantó la vista advirtió que por el rostro del sujeto fluía un inusitado mar de lágrimas.

-¿Viejo? –indagó, algo confuso-. ¿Acaso estás llorando?

-¡Cállate, yo no estoy llorando, idiota! –vociferó quejumbrosamente Franky, levantando su mano a la defensiva.- ¡Es que tengo aserrín en los ojos, tonto!

El pequeño lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sin lugar a dudas, aquél era el hombre más singular que le haya tocado conocer en su corta vida. ¿Sería la clase de personas con las que uno se relaciona cuando empieza a crecer?

-Viejo, yo…

-¡Y deja de decirme _viejo_! –reclamó Franky. Luego, cuando se repuso, posó una de sus pesadas manos sobre la cabeza del muchacho-. Amarás a ese barco, al igual que a todas esas cosas que planeas fabricar. A veces te saldrán bien, otras veces te saldrán mal, solo esfuérzate por construirlas de forma _super._ Construir es mucho más difícil que destrozar, por eso tiene más valor y verás que te harás más fuerte.

El niño iba a decirle algo pero no pudo. Exclamaciones de asombro provenientes de la cerca donde permanecía el resto de los pequeños curiosos les llamaron la atención. Tanto los carpinteros como el chico se percataron de que sus levantados brazos señalaban en dirección de la ciudad, y hacia allí dirigieron sus rostros para tratar de averiguar cuál era la causa de tal alboroto. A lo lejos, una muchedumbre de personas avanzaba a los gritos en persecución de dos individuos que iban corriendo un poco más adelante por el camino. Instantes después, Franky los reconoció.

Usopp y Chopper corrían como almas que lleva el diablo, pintada en sus rostros la imagen misma del espanto. El primero cargaba un pesado costal y el segundo, en su forma de reno normal, sujetaba con el hocico un paquete. En cuanto los vio, el cyborg dedujo al instante lo que había ocurrido: los habían descubierto. Sin despedirse y sin demorarse más, olvidando sus bebidas, se precipitó hasta la cerca y la saltó para unirse con prontitud a la carrera de sus amigos.

El niño y el carpintero los observaron boquiabiertos hasta que desaparecieron detrás de una curva del camino. Luego se quedaron contemplando con incredulidad el paso de la bulliciosa multitud, donde se entreveían incluso oficiales de la Marina. Una vez que se alejaron, una nube de polvo mezclada con dispersos papeles fue todo lo que quedó. Algunos de éstos parecían volantes impresos y el niño, lleno de curiosidad, tomó varios para examinarlos. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que eran los retratos de los famosos y temidos Mugiwaras, aunque lo más insólito fue reconocer entre ellos el singular rostro del carpintero de la tanga. Luego estiró el brazo para mostrárselo al otro, que ya se hallaba a su lado.

-¿Entonces era un pirata? –se preguntó el hombre, rascándose la cabeza con desconcierto.

-Yo creí que era un carpintero y que construía barcos –admitió el niño, con cierta desilusión. Sin embargo pronto se repuso, porque para su infantil mirada de la vida conocer a un pirata de verdad tenía su costado emocionante. Y aunque en su mente no encajaba la idea de un hombre que invade una isla para destruir y saquear con la idea de uno que construye barcos de ensueño, sonrió con orgullo por habérselo topado. Ya quería ver la cara que pondrían sus compañeros de la escuela cuando les cuente…

* * *

><p><em>"...el carpintero de la tanga..." muajajajaja, creo que esta noche tendré pesadillas XD<em>

_Cuando me tocó escribir este capi, lo primero que pensé fue en basarlo en el gusto de Franky por las tangas, pero creo que no iba a quedar muy "poético" así que ese será otro fic y será redactado en otro momento XD A Franky también le gusta construir armas, para qué vamos a negarlo, pero bueno, al mismo tiempo es un ser que tiene la capacidad de conmoverse profundamente con las penas de los otros, y no cualquiera puede hacerlo con tanta sensibilidad como la suya. Habrán notado también que mucho de lo que dice son palabras originalmente suyas y de sus propio maestro._

_En fin, gracias a todos por leer y disculpen por los posibles desaciertos. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Creo que este capi, más que de Robin, habla mucho sobre mí. Es que me gusta imaginar que, además de libros de Historia, lee Literatura... Pido disculpas al respecto por adelantado ñ.ñU_

_Las referencias literarias están al final. _

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a los libros**

* * *

><p>El olor a viejo, si seguía el olor a viejo encontraría lo que buscaba. Eran los que quedaban relegados, los que exhibían en sus desgastadas portadas el kilometraje de sus lecturas. No quería uno nuevo, no le interesaban las reimpresiones, prefería aquellos que, por sus años, por el material de sus páginas o por las ilustraciones de antaño, le deparaban alguna clase de asombro.<p>

Y no se equivocaba. En los últimos anaqueles del establecimiento, en el fondo, a oscuras, estaban los libros que Robin quería leer.

Primero les echó un vistazo general, admirando la gran cantidad de ejemplares. Algunos parecían más desgastados que otros, pero todos estaban relativamente conservados. Luego se fijó en los esporádicos rótulos: libros de Economía, de Filosofía, de Geografía, de Historia, de Arte… Más allá se ofrecían obras literarias y también había biografías de diferentes celebridades. Retrocedió un paso y hurgó entre los de Historia.

No había muchos. Uno por uno los fue tomando y hojeaba sus páginas, amarillas en la mayoría de los casos. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ante cada vuelta, o al visualizar cada tapa y contratapa. Algunos los había leído en varias ocasiones, por lo cual escogió aquellos que no tenía el gusto de conocer aún. Entre sus manos se acumularon cuatro ejemplares de diversas ediciones y tamaños. Satisfecha, se dispuso a dirigirse a la caja registradora para abonar por lo que se llevaba, pero como si sus ojos tuviesen vida propia, se posaron sobre la estantería que en principio no pensaba inspeccionar. Es que de vez en cuando esos otros también la llamaban. Una nueva sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió hacia las obras literarias.

Había volúmenes de todo tipo de género, época y autor. ¿Qué podría llevarse para leer durante este nuevo viaje?

-Vaya, ¡qué fastidio!

Robin apenas se giró sobre sí misma para ver de dónde provenía la queja. Un poco más allá de donde se hallaba, alguien revolvía los libros de una repisa baja, con poco afecto y mucho desgano. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

Demasiado para elegir, no podía decidirse. Tal vez una novela de aventuras, o quizás un libro de poesía. En todo caso, que no sea algo que haya leído antes.

-Disculpe, señorita…

La persona que antes se quejara se encontraba ahora a su lado, solicitando su atención con cierta esperanza en la mirada. Era una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años que parecía bastante preocupada. Robin pestañeó por la sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió con cordialidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-La verdad es que no lo sé –respondió la joven, ruborizándose un poco-. Bueno, no hay nadie más en la tienda… Veo que se llevará varios libros… Parece que entiende algo sobre ellos…

-¿Sobre _ellos_?

-Me refiero a los libros, claro –precisó la muchacha, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Robin rió con franqueza, ciertamente divertida.

-Hablas de los libros como si fuesen seres de otro mundo.

-¡Es que para mí es como si lo fueran! –exclamó con desasosiego su interlocutora-. Yo no sé nada de libros. De no ser por la tarea de la escuela trataría de estar lo más alejada posible de ellos.

La arqueóloga volvió a sonreír.

-De nuevo hablas de los libros como si fuesen incomprensibles criaturas.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –se apresuró a decir la chica, deshaciéndose en atolondradas reverencias-. Solo pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarme a encontrar los títulos que corresponden a estos pasajes que tengo anotados aquí. Es una tarea de la escuela y todavía no logré dar con ninguno. Según la profesora pertenecen a escritores clásicos. ¿Cree que podría orientarme?

-Pues hasta que no me leas alguno no lo sabré –repuso Robin, sin que se alterara su simpático gesto. Por la escasa iluminación del lugar dedujo que la tarde estaba decayendo y que, por ende, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que la chica le pedía le pareció un reto demasiado tentador, una especie de búsqueda del tesoro. Semejante desafío se le hacía irresistible, por lo cual no pudo negarse.

-Pues… -La estudiante desdobló una hoja donde tenía escritos varios fragmentos literarios-. Veamos… El primer pasaje dice:

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,_

_que es mi dios la libertad;_

_mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,_

_mi única patria, la mar._

Robin reconoció de inmediato esos populares versos. Sin duda la muchacha había dado con la persona justa para ayudarla en su pesquisa, una casualidad demasiado evidente como para no sorprenderse... O tal vez no fuese casualidad.

-Ese es el estribillo de un poema clásico –informó la arqueóloga. Luego se trasladó hasta unos estantes en particular, buscó durante algunos momentos y finalmente extrajo un libro que a continuación le alcanzó a la joven-. Aquí lo encontrarás –agregó, sonriente.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Ni en un millón de años ella hubiese podido dar con el libro en cuestión con tal facilidad. Tenía pensado solicitar ayuda entre los empleados de la librería, pero le dio vergüenza, por lo cual decidió buscar a algún cliente que pudiera asesorarla. Nunca imaginó que encontraría en esa mujer a alguien tan versado. Según su óptica adolescente, la erudición no solía estar asociada a la imagen de una persona tan joven y bonita, así que permaneció muda de asombro durante algunos instantes, hasta que Robin la exhortó a continuar.

-¿Cuál sigue? –La mujer esperaba la lectura del próximo pasaje con una indeleble sonrisa en la cara, completamente dispuesta a disfrutar de la gestión.

-Eeeh… -La muchacha tuvo que obligarse a volver sobre el pliego para leer el fragmento que venía después. Carraspeó y leyó-. El siguiente pasaje dice:

_Sólo el infatigable peregrino_

_de esos caminos líquidos sin huellas,_

_cuyo audaz corazón, templado al riesgo,_

_al sordo rebramar de la tormenta_

_palpitando arrogante, hasta la fiebre_

_del delirio frenético en sus venas_

_sintiese hervir la sangre enardecida,_

_nuestros rudos placeres comprendiera._

En el acto Robin se dirigió hacia otra estantería, buscó y rebuscó, hasta que por fin extrajo un libro y se lo acercó a la patitiesa estudiante.

-Aquí lo encontrarás. Es un extenso poema, pero muy bello. ¿Qué sigue?

La interpelada tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora miraba a Robin con una mezcla de admiración y de temor reverencial. Se aclaró nuevamente la garganta antes de continuar.

-Sí… El siguiente pasaje dice:

_Tomo la pluma y retrocedo hasta la época en que mi padre era propietario de la posada del 'Almirante Benbow' y hasta el día en que, por vez primera, vino a alojarse en ella aquel viejo marino de tez curtida por los elementos, con su grande y visible cicatriz._

-¿No sabes en qué libro se menciona la posada del "Almirante Benbow"? –indagó Robin. La chica meneó negativamente la cabeza-. ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de John Silver? –Nueva negativa. Robin suspiró. Se dirigió a otro sector del local, buscó en un estante, tomó un libro y retornó para mostrárselo-. En esa posada comienza una de las aventuras más maravillosas e inolvidables que se hayan escrito, es una de mis favoritas.

La chica solo asintió. Luego le leyó los pocos pasajes que todavía le quedaban y, mientras Robin le alcanzaba las obras a las que pertenecían, ella anotaba en su papel el nombre del autor y el título del libro. Cuando por fin terminaron con la tarea, sobrevino la subsecuente, avasalladora e insoslayable pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?

Robin sonrió.

-¿A ti no te gusta saber cosas?

-¿A mí? Bueno… La verdad… Tal vez…

-De todas formas esos pasajes corresponden a obras literarias clásicas y sus autores son de los más conocidos –explicó la mujer-, no es que me haya costado mucho identificarlos.

-Entiendo… Lo que no comprendo es por qué la profesora nos daría una tarea de este tipo, la verdad es que yo no sé quiénes son esos escritores.

-Pero ahora sí los conoces. Yo diría que tu profesora fue astuta. No creo que su objetivo haya sido hacerte transpirar inútilmente revolviendo a ciegas entre los anaqueles de una librería, solo quería que entrases en contacto con los libros, que te acercaras a _ellos_ sin temerles y sin prejuicios, que los tomaras entre tus manos, que los recorrieras, que te poses en sus páginas, en sus portadas, que te fijes en los títulos… En definitiva, que transites por la experiencia de intimar con uno –Aquí Robin le guiñó un ojo, mientras tomaba sus ejemplares y se dirigía a la caja-. Supongo que pensó que tal vez algún título o alguna ilustración de tapa te llamarían tanto la atención que se despertaría en tu interior el deseo de leer. Aunque no encontraras los que correspondían a esos pasajes, quizás en el camino descubrirías algo nuevo.

La muchacha tomó sus papeles y la siguió atolondradamente a través de la tienda, tratando de entender el sentido de sus palabras. Si bien al principio le había parecido una mujer rara, ahora le parecía ciertamente amable, cálida y de confianza. Se atrevió con otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? Digo, leer en la escuela es obligatorio.

-Porque quiere despertar tu interés –respondió Robin. La chica la miró, confusa-. Piénsalo. La tarea consistió en una búsqueda del tesoro. A veces se tiene la sensación de que los libros ocultan información ultra secreta, y no es así. Ahí están, puedes tomarlos, abrirlos, transitarlos… No esconden nada, están allí para el que los necesite, y ni siquiera tienes que comprarlos si sabes dónde hay una biblioteca. Leo desde que tengo uso de razón y jamás encontré algo dañino ni nada que no me haya servido, al contrario. Si quieres saber cosas, si quieres entretenerte, si quieres viajar a otro mundo, abre un libro. Si por momentos necesitas desgajarte de la realidad, si quieres conocer la verdadera historia, abre un libro. Allí las aventuras nunca terminan, el amor no desaparece con la muerte, un viaje puede durar para siempre. Lo único que debes hacer es abrirlo, y cada vez que lo leas todo volverá a ocurrir, volverás a vivir las aventuras, a ser testigo del amor, continuarás tu viaje.

Robin abonó su compra. La muchacha aún la escuchaba con interés.

-Un libro es inagotable –continuó la arqueóloga, dirigiéndose a la salida con su acostumbrada tranquilidad-, te ofrece un capital que nunca perderás. Lo que obtienes de él son los saberes y las visiones del mundo que te pertenecerán para siempre. Puedes perderlo todo en un momento, en un quiebre fatal del destino, pero nadie podrá quitarte jamás lo que llevas adentro. Y cuando estás perdida o indefensa, cuando careces de un buen amigo y solo cuentas contigo misma, tus conocimientos y tu inteligencia son las únicas armas que te ayudarán a sobrevivir.

La joven asintió, comprendiendo, conmovida por sus palabras. Iba a agradecerle por su ayuda, pero un confuso y lejano rumor se levantó a lo lejos de la calle, impidiéndoselo. Ambas observaron en esa dirección y advirtieron que una ruidosa muchedumbre se abalanzaba amenazadoramente sobre un individuo que se acercaba a la carrera. A su lado venía… ¿una pelota gigante rodando?

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la muchacha, inquieta.

Robin se sonrió.

-Creo que nos han descubierto.

La otra la miró sin entender. Para ese entonces, el individuo que se aproximaba corriendo se materializó en la figura de una exuberante mujer de chillones cabellos anaranjados y expresión desencajada. Corría como si se le escapara la vida y de vez en cuando le daba impulso al objeto que rodaba a su lado.

-¡Robin! –gritó con desesperación-. ¡Corre, Robin, ya nos descubrieron!

La susodicha sonrió con asombro al identificar en aquella pelota gigante a su propio capitán.

-¡Luffy! –exclamó, divertida por su descubrimiento.

El chico siguió rodando sin detenerse, impelido por los esporádicos manotazos de su compañera. Después de aquel llamado, solo se escuchó una alborozada carcajada a modo de respuesta.

-¡Apresúrate, Robin! ¡Y ayúdame a llevar a esta bola de cebo hasta el barco, maldita sea! –bramó con recriminación la voluptuosa fugitiva.

Robin rió, se giró y se despidió de la estática muchacha, que asistía a la sorprendente escena con la boca abierta. Luego la mujer echó a correr detrás de los otros, sujetando de tal manera los libros que parecía que tuviera más de un brazo.

Un rato después, la chica tuvo que entrar de nuevo en la tienda para no ser atropellada por la iracunda turbamulta que se desplazaba en persecución de los prófugos. Con el ya más escaso sol del atardecer, pudo entrever que muchos eran oficiales de la Marina, quienes corrían armados y furiosos. Todavía maravillada por tan insólito acontecimiento, asomó su nariz a la calle para buscar alguna clave que le permita descifrar el enigma. Fue entonces cuando vio en el suelo, pisoteados, un gran número de volantes impresos. Los recorrió de una ojeada y llegó a identificar a los que venían corriendo primero y luego, atónita, a la amistosa mujer que la había orientado con su tarea.

Nico Robin, ochenta millones… Increíble, nada menos que una de los Mugiwaras.

Se agachó y tomó el volante para verlo mejor. Una mujer tan hermosa… Ella había creído que se trataba de una persona preparada, culta, pero no, solo era un pirata. Suspiró con desilusión.

Con razón sabía quién era John Silver.

* * *

><p><em>Primer fragmento: estribillo del poema "Canción del pirata", de José de Espronceda<em>

_Segundo fragmento: extraído del poema "El corsario", de Lord Byron (como dice Robin, extenso pero muy bello)_

_Tercer fragmento: una parte del inicio de la novela "La isla del tesoro", de Robert L. Stevenson_

_Gracias a todos por leer, por su tiempo y por su paciencia con este capi n.n Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Hoy le toca a Chopper, veremos si quedó lindo. Estuve revisando el capi anterior y advertí que cometí dos errores, uno de tipo ortográfico ("cebo" en lugar de "sebo" T.T Son homófonos) y otro expresivo ("sujetando los libros de tal modo que parecía tener más de un brazo"... ¡Obvio!, Robin tiene al menos dos, como cualquier hijo de vecino TToTT... Eso me pasa por querer hacerme la viva...) En fin, sepan disculpar por esos fallos y por cualquier otro que haya podido cometer._

_Ahora sí, buena lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a curar**

* * *

><p>Lo primero que pudo apreciar a través sus fosas nasales fue el intenso aroma del lugar. Inspiró profundamente, dejándose embriagar por esa mezcla de fragancias que tantas hierbas reunidas solían producir. Fue una caricia para sus sentidos.<p>

La herboristería era amplia y estaba muy bien iluminada, aunque a esa hora de la tarde el sol comenzaba a declinar, por lo cual el verde que se podía observar en el vasto recinto se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. De todas formas Chopper no precisaba la luz, le bastaba con su desarrollado sentido del olfato para encontrar lo que buscaba. En su habitual forma Brain Point, se dispuso a recorrer los angostos pasillos que se formaban por la simétrica distribución de los tiestos, para rastrear las hierbas medicinales que necesitaba reponer.

Estar a cargo de la salud de la tripulación de un barco no era tarea fácil. A su corta edad (detalle que sus nakamas olvidaban con frecuencia) le había sido conferida una responsabilidad que no cualquiera podría asumir. El viaje constante, las sucesivas batallas, el cambio de clima cuando iban de una isla a otra, estar sometidos continuamente a los caprichos de la meteorología sumaban un conjunto de factores que los predisponía a contraer diversos tipos de afecciones, por lo que siempre había alguien que necesitaba de su atención o de una medicina especial. Aunque sus compañeros se mostraran fuertes, no eran invulnerables, y cuidarlos era un trabajo duro.

Aun así, Chopper se sentía feliz. Cada día hacía su mejor esfuerzo para estar a la altura de la confianza que Luffy y los demás habían depositado en él y, claro, para llegar a ser el mejor médico del mundo. No tendría el entrenamiento físico de Zoro, ni la destreza de Sanji, ni la puntería de Usopp, pero al menos colaboraría con todos ellos atendiendo sus heridas o sanando sus dolencias, para que puedan seguir navegando juntos hacia sus sueños.

Pensando en eso, el animoso médico de los Mugiwaras se concentró en su compra. Para simplificar la tarea del cliente, las pequeñas matas estaban empaquetadas de tal modo que sus flores y hojas quedaban expuestas, facilitando la identificación de la especie. Como experto que era, Chopper procuró seleccionar aquellas hierbas que encerraban en sí una variedad de propiedades. Con la medicina que preparase sirviéndose de ellas podría tratar cualquier tipo de afección, y al ser medicamentos naturales el enfermo no sufriría molestos efectos secundarios.

Así, recogió alfilerillo, benjuí, cedrón, arazá, regaliz, equinácea… Los pequeños paquetes se fueron acumulando entre sus bracitos. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería mejor cambiar a su forma Heavy Point, cuando una señora de cabellos blancos y rostro gentil se acercó hasta él para ayudarlo con su carga.

-No deberías comprar tantas cosas a la vez, jovencito, deja que guarde tus hierbas aquí –le dijo, mientras tomaba las matas una por una y las acomodaba cuidadosamente dentro de una bolsa con asas-. Vaya, llevas de lo mejor, sí que eres bueno para elegir.

Chopper se dejó ayudar y, al escuchar semejantes palabras, no pudo evitar que una llamarada de orgullo se le subiera a las mejillas, exteriorizándose en un suave rubor y en una luminosa sonrisa.

-¡Aunque me digas esas cosas no me harás sentir feliz! –exclamó, encantado con el halago. Sus caderas y sus bracitos, liberados ya de su peso, se meneaban graciosamente.

La anciana le sonrió.

-Pues así es como te ves –afirmó con simpatía-. ¿Llevarás algo más? -le preguntó luego, mientras acomodaba los últimos paquetes en la bolsa. En cuanto el médico estuvo visible, la mujer pudo observarlo mejor-. ¡Oh, un mapache! –soltó, risueña.

A Chopper le brotó una vena.

-¡No soy un mapache, soy un _reno_! –replicó, indignado.

-¡Oh, un reno! –se corrigió ella, como si nada. Se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo en su tienda un personaje tan singular. Si su vista no le fallaba, tenía la nariz azul, lo cual entre los renos era muy poco usual. Además, por su tamaño diría que más bien parecía un niño, bastante extraño por cierto, pero un niño al fin-. Lamento la confusión, entonces.

El otro se sorprendió. Medía a la mujer con la mirada, por si se estaba burlando de él, pero al poco rato comprendió que no, que había hablado con sinceridad. En el tiempo que llevaba navegando, muy pocas personas lo habían tratado con afabilidad y sin sobresaltos, entre ellos sus nakamas. En realidad, desde el día en que se había comido su akuma no mi había tenido que habituarse a presenciar las reacciones más absurdas en aquellos que lo veían por primera vez, cuando no eran violentas. Que una desconocida aceptara con tanta naturalidad lo que en verdad era, le pareció una de las cosas más insólitas que le hayan acontecido.

-¿No le atemoriza que sea un reno parlante? –indagó, para asegurarse. La anciana se le quedó mirando-. ¿No le espanta que pueda caminar como un humano? –insistió, dando vueltas en el lugar mientras escrutaba su rostro en busca de alguna reacción-. También soy médico –agregó, esperando que se le riera en la cara.

Nada. Lo único que emitió la dueña de la herboristería fue apenas un suspiro.

-Cuando llegues a tener mi edad y lleves tanto tiempo como yo viviendo en el Grand Line, verás que nada te sorprenderá –le dijo, encaminándose hacia el mostrador.

Chopper pestañeó, ciertamente confuso por la novedad. Después, más repuesto, fue tras ella, aliviado por no haberse metido en problemas. Pocas veces salía del Sunny sin la compañía de alguno de los mayores para cuidarlo, y de pronto se sintió más seguro de sí mismo que de costumbre. Es que su conflictuada autoestima requería siempre de algún estímulo, de alguna palabra lisonjera de sus capacidades. Él podía ser muy eficiente curando a los demás, pero todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que era un miembro irremplazable en la tripulación, y que su rol era tan fundamental como el de los otros. Cuando alguien lo elogiaba o lo trataba con cordialidad, realmente se sentía feliz.

Mientras se dirigían al mostrador, Chopper aprovechó para recolectar otras hierbas que iba encontrando a su paso. Una vez que se proveyó de todo lo necesario, la mujer comenzó a hacer la cuenta para cobrarle. Estaban en eso, cuando una niña que recién había entrado en la tienda se acercó hasta ellos.

-Disculpe, ¿tendría alguna medicina para la gripe?

-Aquí no vendemos medicina –explicó con gentileza la anciana-, pero tenemos un surtido de hierbas muy efectivas para su tratamiento.

-¿Podría decirme cuáles?

-Aquí el doctor seguramente podrá asesorarte mejor que yo –dijo, mirando al reno.

Chopper observaba alternativamente a una y a otra, sin entender.

-¿Qué doctor? –preguntó, desorientado.

-Pues… –la mujer volvió a mirarlo significativamente.

De pronto, una chispa de discernimiento pareció encenderse en su interior. Se tomó de la cabeza con sus pezuñas delanteras y sus facciones se alteraron en atolondrados gestos.

-¡Ah, yo, yo soy el doctor! –exclamó, comprendiéndolo por fin.

-¿Un mapache es el doctor? –cuestionó la niña, escrutándolo con interés.

-¡_Que no_ _soy un mapache_! –gruñó él, otra vez ofendido.

-Como sea –terció la anciana, cansada del berrinche-, ¿qué hierba le recomiendas? ¿Equinácea, saúco quizás?

El interpelado se entusiasmó con la consulta, exteriorizándolo en su alegre fisonomía.

-Ambas, y también ginseng. El jengibre, además, es un buen antiviral. ¿Quién es el enfermo?

-Mi madre –respondió la niña, apesadumbrada.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado?

-Va para dos meses... Nada de lo que intentamos funciona y si sigue enferma la despedirán del trabajo, porque ha tenido que faltar varios días.

-Dos meses es mucho tiempo –comentó Chopper, llevándose una pezuña al hocico en actitud pensativa. De pronto, su semblante se iluminó-. ¡Ya sé qué puedes darle! –anunció, tomando su mochila azul para hurgar dentro de ella. Al instante, extrajo un pequeño envoltorio y se lo ofreció, con una afectuosa sonrisa en el rostro-. Toma, son las últimas píldoras que me quedan, pero con todo lo que llevo podré hacer más. Dáselas a tu madre dos veces por día, junto con una taza de té de ginseng. Estoy seguro de que eso la aliviará.

La niña titubeó un instante. La sonrisa del reno le inspiraba confianza, sin embargo no traía tanto dinero como para pagarle. Con cierta pena en la voz, intentó comunicárselo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo dine…

-No tienes que darme nada –se apresuró a decirle Chopper, sin que se altere su sonrisa-. Lo más importante es que tu madre se cure.

La chica lo miró con asombro. No podía creer tanta generosidad, tanto desinterés, ¡y con alguien a quien no conocía! Observó a la anciana como buscando aprobación, y vio que ésta solo sonreía. Sobrecogida, tomó con timidez el envoltorio que le ofrecía el reno.

-Gracias –repitió, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que debes ser el mejor médico del mundo –agregó, sincera.

De nuevo el orgullo estalló cálidamente en su pecho. Su por lo general aletargado amor propio se le disparó por las venas, manifestándose una vez más en el suave sonrojo de su rostro y en el regocijado contoneo de sus caderas.

-¡Eso no me hará sentir feliz, idiota! –exclamó, con jubiloso talante.

La anciana, al ver de nuevo aquella celebratoria expresión de su ser, suspiró con resignación. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. Lo mismo le ocurrió a la niña, a quien le pareció evidente que el sujeto _efectivamente_ se sentía feliz…

-¿Alguna otra recomendación? –preguntó la mujer, para obligarlo a recuperar la compostura.

Chopper enseguida se repuso.

-Pasar tiempo con ella, porque la medicina no es lo único que cura a una persona enferma –explicó con simpatía-. En ocasiones, por más medicamentos que se prescriban, la recuperación se hace lenta por causas que no tienen que ver con el cuerpo sino con el espíritu, o con la mente. Nuestras emociones muchas veces nos juegan una mala pasada, nos dejamos abrumar por las preocupaciones cotidianas y eso puede llegar a deteriorarnos más que un virus. También puede darse la situación inversa.

-¿Situación inversa? –consultó la niña, sin comprender.

-Sí. Puede que la afección no se origine en el organismo, sino en el alma, en cuyo caso la curación se complicará. Sin embargo, yo creo que ninguna enfermedad es incurable. Sea donde sea que se suscite, todo mal tiene cura, solo es cuestión de dar con ella. Creo que, a veces, tomar píldoras no alivia tanto como sentarse una tarde de cara al cálido sol de otoño, o como salir a caminar, o como detenerse a contemplar un árbol solo porque es bello, porque el color de sus frutos o de sus flores nos reconforta y nos cautiva.

Al oír esas palabras, las oyentes se volvieron hacia sus propios pensamientos. La anciana se percató de que el dolor de sus huesos menguaba cuando se ponía a cultivar sus queridas plantas, o cuando las regaba, mientras que la niña evocó la vez que su madre durmió con ella porque algo le dolía, y al despertar al día siguiente ya no recordaba qué era.

-El ejercicio hace bien, por eso Zoro es fuerte –continuó Chopper, ensimismado-. Comer sano es fundamental, Sanji se encarga de eso. Sin embargo, desde que Brook se nos unió la música ha sido el mejor de los remedios cuando cicatrizar las heridas requirió de tiempo y paciencia, y la alegría de Franky, de Usopp y de Luffy es tan contagiosa que te hacen reír aunque la jornada haya sido difícil. Nami siempre nos motiva para mantenernos en actividad y Robin es mi preciada compañía cuando quiero leer o aprender algo nuevo –Hizo una pausa. Por su mente desfilaron imágenes de su pasado, cuando carecía de un lugar al que pertenecer, hasta el día en que Hiruluk lo curó del miedo, del rechazo y de la soledad-. Creo que no hay mal que no se cure con amistad.

Después guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con dos conmovidos pares de ojos que lo contemplaban con admiración.

-Creo que eres mucho más que un simple reno –le dijo la anciana, sonriente.

Chopper se le quedó viendo, tratando de entender el sentido de sus palabras, hasta que lo distrajo un creciente griterío que provenía de la calle. Movidos por la sorpresa y la curiosidad, los tres se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la tienda para averiguar qué ocurría.

A la distancia, un bullicioso conjunto de personas se abalanzaba sobre un hombre que venía corriendo. El avance del individuo parecía dificultoso, ya que además de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él, llevaba a cuestas un pesado costal. Chopper no demoró mucho en comprender de quién se trataba, y sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

-¡Usopp! –gritó, con el rostro desencajado por el susto.

-¡Chopper! –vociferó el otro, desesperado- ¡Corre, Chopper, corre por tu vida!

El reno no sabía qué hacer. Su amigo se aproximaba a la carrera y él se había paralizado a causa del temor que lo acometía. De repente, los suaves golpecitos de un dedo sobre su sombrero le llamaron la atención. Se trataba de la anciana, que sostenía entre las manos el paquete con las hierbas medicinales. Se lo tendió con gesto amable.

-Parece que debes irte, pequeño. No olvides tus cosas y corre con cuidado, de seguro eres alguien muy importante para tus amigos.

Chopper asintió, agradecido. Sentir nuevamente esa cordialidad le devolvió la seguridad, así que de inmediato decidió cambiar a su forma Walk Point para unirse a la carrera de su nakama. Tomó el paquete con su hocico, se despidió con una última mirada y se marchó a gran velocidad.

La niña presenció toda la escena con asombro, ya que no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. En un momento estaban hablando de medicinas para la gripe, de dolencias y de amistad, y al siguiente instante el singular médico que había conocido huía despavorido con un sujeto mocoso y narizón. Era una circunstancia tan excepcional como inverosímil.

Luego pasó una enfurecida y ruidosa multitud, con oficiales de la Marina incluidos. Semejante caos levantó una gran polvareda, por lo cual tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse. Después, cuando lo peor había pasado, se topó con múltiples volantes impresos revoloteándole alrededor. Los examinó con curiosidad, encontrándose de pronto con la imagen del pequeño reno que la había ayudado. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que era la mascota de un grupo de piratas.

Tomó el volante y se lo acercó a la anciana, para que también lo viera. Ella lo recibió y contempló sin extrañamiento alguno la imagen del médico de los Mugiwaras. Es que, como le dijera al mismo Chopper, su capacidad de asombro se le había ido desgastando con el tiempo, indefectiblemente. Además, había aprendido a ver a las personas tal cual eran, un don de esos que se adquieren con los años y la vejez. No necesitaba entender nada de lo que sucedía, solo se limitó a aceptarlo.

-Sabía que era mucho más que un simple reno –dijo, observando la caída del sol.

* * *

><p><em>*Sigue lagrimeando*<em>

_Ne-ga-ti-ve-Ne-ga-ti-ve-Ne-ga-ti-ve_

_*Cae al suelo en cuatro patas*_

_Valgo menos que una liendre en una peluca artificial... ¡"Cebo" en lugar de "sebo"! D:_

_En fin, gracias a ryoskuro por su amabilísimo comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo. Si me enviás el review desde tu cuenta, con gusto lo responderé de la forma adecuada :)_

_Gracias a todos por leer n.n Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Hoy es el turno de Sanji y va dedicado a Hessefan y a Chisheccid, que lo estaban esperando como locas XP Aquí lo tienen, les guste o no les guste este capi es SUYO, NO ACEPTO DEVOLUCIONES XD_

_*Les entrega en mano el capítulo y huye antes de que puedan alcanzarla*_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a la cocina**

* * *

><p>No había caso, ninguna carretilla sería suficiente para cargar con todas las provisiones que se necesitaban para alimentar a aquella insaciable tripulación de bestias. Sanji salió de la tienda de comestibles, acomodó los últimos paquetes sobre el precario vehículo y comenzó a jalar con fuerza, con el cigarrillo casi consumido y mascullando maldiciones.<p>

Lo que lo hacía rabiar no era solo el peso de la carga, también estaba indignado por causa de Zoro, quien le había prometido ayudarlo. Está bien que tuvo que pedírselo de mala gana, que el otro aceptó de mala gana y que los dos se habían dirigido a la tienda de mala gana, pero que el muy idiota hubiese osado extraviarse poco antes de llegar a su destino le parecía francamente una deslealtad. En un tramo del recorrido, se había visto en la obligación de girarse para rendir los debidos honores a una belleza de ojos verdes que pasó coquetamente a su lado, y cuando al instante siguiente se volvió hacia su compañero, éste ya no estaba. Marimo de mierda…

Miró hacia el cielo. Por la declinación del sol, calculó que no tardaría mucho en anochecer. Si quería llegar al Sunny a tiempo, tendría que apurarse. Refunfuñando una vez más, comenzó a acelerar el paso. Seguramente Nami san y Robin chan ya estarían en el barco, esperando su llegada con el corazón anhelante. En su imaginación, podía verlas asomadas en la cubierta del barco, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos húmedos enfocados en la escollera, aguardando con esperanza que el hombre de sus vidas, un servidor, aparezca para cobijarlas entre sus ardientes brazos y las lleve directo al paraíso.

Cuando llegó a una esquina, su fantasía se evaporó. Ante su vista, una abrumadora escena captó por completo su atención. Había sobre la vereda un pequeño puesto de comida atendido por un robusto vendedor, el cual le negaba a un hombre algún tipo de alimento, con gran obstinación. Por la ropa que vestía este último, Sanji dedujo que se trataba de un indigente y, por la ansiosa expresión de su rostro, que estaría realmente hambriento.

-¡Ya le dije que no! –vociferó el vendedor.

-¡Por favor, cualquier cosa que le sobre! –suplicaba el otro.

-¡No puedo alimentarte todos los días!

-¡Aunque sea un pedazo de pan!

-¡Búsquese un trabajo para pagarlo!

-¡Lo hago, lo hago! ¡Pero no es fácil conseguirlo!

-Pues cuando lo consigas, te venderé comida –concluyó el vendedor, inflexible. Se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, evadiéndose del insistente sujeto.

-¿Hay algún problema aquí? –preguntó torvamente alguien.

El vendedor se sobresaltó, al igual que el indigente. Ambos orientaron sus ojos hacia la misma dirección. Pudieron observar a un joven de gallarda figura, parado a la izquierda del puesto. Vestía completamente de negro, sus zapatos al tono parecían recién lustrados. Su elegancia era exquisita e irreprochable, aunque desentonaba un poco en aquel contexto. La suave brisa mecía con delicadeza el mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su rostro, mientras concentraba su ceñuda mirada en el cigarrillo que intentaba encender. Su actitud, entre fina e indiferente, le hacía parecer un dandy finisecular, o quizás uno de esos agentes secretos de película. El dueño del puesto, desconcertado ante semejante presencia, no supo en un principio cómo dirigirse a él, hasta que logró reponerse del asombro.

-Nada que valga la pena, este hombre ya se iba –repuso, volviendo los ojos hacia la persona a la que se refería para mirarlo significativamente.

-No te estaba hablando a ti –farfulló Sanji con sequedad, sin levantar la vista. Su cigarrillo todavía no prendía.

El vendedor se quedó de piedra ante tal contestación, lo mismo que el indigente, quien se señaló con un dedo en atolondrado gesto interrogador, sin atinar a decir nada. En cambio el otro, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, encaró al rubio con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¡Pues no se meta en donde no lo llaman! –gruñó.

-Me meto –dijo Sanji, elevando un poco la voz, mientras por fin daba la pitada inicial y sacudía la mano para apagar el fósforo. Ahora miraba al vendedor con su único ojo visible entrecerrado-, me meto porque el asunto sí me incumbe, y porque quiero. No me malinterpretes –se apresuró a decir, porque notaba que su interlocutor se irritaba cada vez más-. Verás, no estoy en contra de que las personas trabajen para sobrevivir, lo que te falta entender es que también se necesita _alimentarse_ para lograrlo –explicó, sarcástico.

-Y lo que te hace falta entender a ti, muchacho entrometido, ¡es que no puedo trabajar solo para alimentarlo a él!

-Le prometo que es la última vez que se lo pido –intervino el indigente, mirándolo con ruego.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Por favor…

-¡Ya, vete de una buena vez! O si no…

La amenaza fue cortada por una pierna enfundada en negro que vino a aterrizar con fuerza sobre el puesto, sacudiéndolo todo. Algunos de los utensilios de cocina volaron y cayeron al suelo, pero por suerte nada se rompió. Sanji había sido preciso. Los otros saltaron de la sorpresa, incrédulos por tal reacción. El cocinero permaneció en esa postura con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, con la vista clavada en el vendedor. Tal accionar, conjugado con la calma y la seguridad que irradiaba su cuerpo, lograron un efecto más que convincente para el ya más asustado sujeto.

-Me da gusto saber que hay gente solidaria en esta isla de mierda –ironizó Sanji a media voz-. Supongo que no te molestará que utilice tu pequeña cocina para prepararle algo a este buen hombre. Y no te preocupes –añadió, retirando la pierna con parquedad-, yo cuento con algunos víveres para hacerlo.

Como toda respuesta, el vendedor se alejó atolondradamente. Presuroso, retrocedió hasta los muros de una casa, donde se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y el rostro descompuesto del susto. Se limitó a observarlo todo desde allí, sobrecogido.

El indigente se quedó mirando a Sanji con la boca abierta, sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo defendía, o que alguien tomaba partido por él, y eso le pareció lo más insólito del mundo. ¡Y era un joven tan elegante!

-¡Bien! –exclamó Sanji, con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Le prepararé algo delicioso! –anunció. Fue hasta la carretilla donde llevaba su compra y extrajo algunos paquetes. Luego volvió al puesto, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó con el pie. A continuación se arremangó, se higienizó las manos arrojándose agua de una botella, desenvolvió las verduras, la carne, los condimentos y demás ingredientes, y se puso a cocinar.

Al instante desplegó toda su prodigiosa habilidad gastronómica. Sus finas manos parecían ejecutar un misterioso compás mientras pelaba y rebanaba las verduras en diversos estilos y con deslumbrante precisión, dando como resultado cortes de inmejorable simetría. Con gala y desenvoltura trozó la carne en perfectos cubos, donde depositó con agilidad cortes de finas hierbas, para realzar el sabor.

El paso siguiente fue incorporarlo todo en una de las cacerolillas que había en el puesto. Luego Sanji vertió agua y algunos ingredientes más, con una gracia y una escrupulosidad casi fantásticas. Después colocó el recipiente sobre el fuego de la única hornalla que había allí y, con una cuchara de madera, comenzó a remover la preparación, mientras hablaba con entusiasmo.

-Estoy seguro de que este guisado le gustará, ¡será lo mejor que haya probado! Menos mal que estamos aquí y no en el barco, ¡porque le aseguro que allí no llegaría ni a tocar su plato! –aseveró, sin dejar de sonreír, evocando la extraordinaria voracidad de su capitán.

-¿Así que tiene un barco? –se animó a preguntar el indigente, una vez que superó la sorpresa por semejante exhibición de maestría culinaria. Además, el apetitoso aroma que empezaba a despedir la comida lo reconfortaba.

-Eeeh… en cierto modo –respondió evasivamente Sanji, mientras echaba nuevos condimentos y seguía revolviendo.

-Parece que le gusta mucho cocinar –observó su interlocutor, todavía maravillado por la destreza con la que el rubio llevaba adelante la preparación.

-¡Claro que me gusta!, ¡es una de las tareas más nobles que puede hacer el ser humano!

-¿Más noble?

-Por supuesto. Preparar la comida no es una faena más –explicó Sanji, sin dejar de hacer las debidas modificaciones y los apropiados añadidos a la pitanza-. Cocinar es un asunto complejo. Primero se debe estudiar cada tipo de alimento, y puedo asegurarle que cada uno es un universo particular. Cada ingrediente posee determinadas características, y según la forma como sea manipulado dará como resultado reacciones químicas específicas. Esto es prácticamente una ciencia. Sin embargo, luego se deben aprender las infinitas formas de combinarlos, de hacerlos amigables entre sí, de sacar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos. Así se llega a elaborar lo que llamamos un plato, y esto, amigo mío, es un arte.

El hombre lo escuchaba con atención. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo como eso. Es que la comida es ingerida y ya, ¿por qué habría de reflexionar en todo ese proceso?

-Cada alimento tiene sus secretos –continuó el cocinero, sin descuidar la preparación que progresaba sobre el fuego-. Aun así, no se trata solo de eso. Cuando uno cocina, lo hace pensando en _la persona_ para la cual cocina. Uno no cocina y ya, uno _cocina para_ _alguien_: para su familia, para el amor de su vida, para sus amigos, y lo que siente por ellos es un condimento especial… ¡Oye, tú, ven aquí! –llamó repentinamente, mirando sobre su hombro.

El vendedor seguía acurrucado en el suelo, observando la escena desde lejos. Cuando escuchó el llamado se asustó, porque pensó que estaba haciendo algo malo, por lo que ni siquiera atinó a moverse. Pero el joven insistió, con menos amabilidad que antes, y al hombre no le quedó más remedio que acercase. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, Sanji se dirigió a él.

-Te enseñaré cómo aprovechar la comida al máximo –le dijo, mientras servía en un plato lo que había terminado de cocinar y se lo ofrecía al indigente-, así podrás sostener tu puesto y darle de comer a una persona hambrienta si te lo pide y no puede pagar. Muéstrame lo que vendes.

El otro pestañeó, confuso, pero procedió a hacer lo que le pedían, temeroso de algún nuevo ataque sobre su pobre puesto. Mientras el indigente rendía debida cuenta de la comida con gran apetito, Sanji le fue explicando al puestero el modo de preparar aquellas partes de los alimentos que solían desecharse. Le enseñó recetas sencillas, nutritivas y deliciosas, asombrando de tal modo al sujeto con su sapiencia que pronto éste trocó su miedo por una sincera admiración. De buenas a primeras, se convirtió en el vendedor de comida más generoso del mundo.

-Y esto tampoco se tira, se pueden hacer unas croquetas exquisitas si… -los ojos de Sanji se desviaron hacia la calle al sentir un golpeteo característico sobre el pavimento. A pocos metros de donde se hallaba, una mujer pasó taconeando frente a él.

Irresistible. La belleza femenina opera milagros, y Sanji era un hombre sensible. Al instante estaba postrado de rodillas ante la pobre muchacha, que casi salta del susto al ser abordada de aquella inusitada manera.

-Por favor –imploraba con voz profunda el cocinero-, por favor, hermosa doncella, ten la bondad de no enamorarte de este, tu caballero andante, que no podrá permanecer contigo por más que se lo ruegues con esa dulce voz –La chica no entendió ni media palabra. Sobresaltada, miraba a uno y otro lado, buscando que alguien la libere de aquel chiflado. El vendedor y el indigente, en cambio, lo observaban con estupor-. Sé que, diga lo que diga, me amarás profundamente, y tú no deberías dudar de mi amor. Sin embargo, debemos separ…

Una rotunda bofetada cortó en seco su discurso. La mujer, indignada, se marchó sin más. Sanji permaneció arrodillado, tocándose con la mano la mejilla golpeada. Luego se puso de pie de un salto y sus piernas comenzaron a arremolinarse con entusiasmo, al tiempo que su único ojo visible se había convertido en un palpitante corazón.

-¡Me ama, me ama! –exclamó, en el pináculo de la epifanía, dando vueltas en torno al puesto con los brazos levantados en gesto triunfal. Algo más decía, una palabra que repetía en una letanía infantil y que sonaba como "melody" o "merolin", y que ninguno de los hombres pudo descifrar.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por sus cabezas, incomodados por la absurda escena que acababan de presenciar. El indigente era el más extrañado. Que un joven tan elegante se comportara con tanta torpeza... El vendedor, por su parte, lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

-¿Alguna otra receta que puedas enseñarme?

Sanji cortó por fin con aquella exaltada manifestación de su goce amoroso.

-No, es todo. Y no olvides que cocinar es un acto de amor –sentenció, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca para encenderlo-. La dinámica es maravillosa, pero lo que realmente gratifica es que quienes prueben tus platos los disfruten con el corazón. La comida sabe mejor si se hace con afecto, pensando en ellos. Es un pequeño momento de felicidad que cada día nos depara y que no se le niega a nadie –subrayó, después de apagar el fósforo.

-Entiendo –afirmó el vendedor. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero ahora ese joven le caía sumamente simpático.

-Todos merecemos al menos un plato de comida –continuó Sanji, yendo hasta donde estaba la carretilla con paso lento y rostro reflexivo-. No importan las circunstancias, quién eres o lo que has hecho, alimentarse es el principio básico de la vida. Y no solo comer, también darle comida a otro es lo que nos define como seres humanos.

De pronto, la intempestiva llegada de un hombre que venía corriendo los distrajo. Frenó en seco cuando vio al joven. Los que estaban en el puesto lo observaron con extrañeza, ya que nunca antes habían visto a un sujeto con el pelo de color verde. Parecía bastante enojado, y agitado.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? –le gritó al cocinero, encarándolo.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo, cabeza de lechuga!

-¡Seguro que te fuiste detrás de una falda, cocinero pervertido!

-¡Y tú seguro que te perdiste otra vez, marimo de mierda!

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy el que se pierde, maldito libidinoso!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Los dos se medían frente con frente, apretando los dientes con indignación, aunque el tiempo no les alcanzó para mucho más. A lo lejos se acercaba una bulliciosa muchedumbre de ciudadanos mezclados con oficiales de la Marina, armados hasta los dientes. Al ver eso, Sanji se encaró de nuevo con su compañero, furioso.

-¡¿Qué carajos hiciste esta vez, marimo estúpido?

-¡Yo no hice nada, cejas de niña! –le espetó Zoro, levemente ruborizado. A continuación masculló algo ininteligible y reinició la carrera, gritándole-. ¡Y no te quedes ahí parado, idiota!

-Maldito cabrón… -farfulló Sanji, mientras intentaba encender un nuevo cigarrillo, sin éxito. Vio hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que se le venían encima, por lo cual terminó desistiendo y se echó a correr detrás del otro a gran velocidad-. ¡Espera, déjame a mí adelante o te perderás otra vez, lechuga mierdosa!

Y se fue tras él, abandonando la carretilla con las provisiones. Después, la turbamulta pasó por el lugar a los gritos, intentando alcanzar a los dos fugitivos. Tras ellos, una estela de volantes impresos sobrevolaba el lugar.

Tanto el dueño del puesto de comida como el indigente contemplaron la insólita escena con una estupefacción tal que ninguno logró reaccionar durante un buen rato. Cuando pudieron reponerse, se miraron con interrogación. Luego tomaron algunos de los papeles, para ver si conseguían dar con una explicación para lo que acababan de ver, y se asombraron al descubrir que se trataba de los retratos de los famosos Mugiwaras, quizá los piratas más buscados del Grand Line. Con mayor sorpresa aún, vieron que uno de esos retratos era el del hombre de pelo verde.

-Si él es un pirata, entonces el cocinero… -comenzó a decir el vendedor.

-Pero aquí no está su foto –señaló el indigente, revisándolas una por una.

-Sin embargo, no hay otra explicación posible. ¡Si se trataron como conocidos!

-Tal vez sea un pariente de éste -conjeturó el otro, señalando una de las imágenes. Era el dibujo de un muchacho rubio con la ceja rizada, que bien podía ser el hermano o quizás un primo del cocinero-. Entonces sí, es posible que lo sea –añadió, sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos –musitó el vendedor, mirando hacia el cada vez más oscuro cielo. Suspirando, comenzó a desarmar el puesto para irse a su casa-. En todo caso, si es un pirata, prefiero no enterarme.

-Es verdad. Además era un joven tan elegante...

* * *

><p><em> DDDDDDDDDDDDD: Sanji se olvidó las provisiones DDDDDDDDDDDDDD:<em>

_Ok, si Sanji le habló a la chica como si fuese Don Quijote, si la frase "La belleza femenina opera milagros" se parece a una de Alejandro Dolina y si los conceptos vertidos sobre la cocina son similares a los desarrollados por Laura Esquivel en su novela "Como agua para chocolate", es por pura coincidencia, o porque ustedes son gente culta y yo ando escasa de imaginación u.ú_

_Saludos a Ryoskuro! No te preocupes, te agradezco desde aquí tu afectuoso comentario, gracias! :D_

_En fin, sepan disculpar los posibles fallos y que hoy me encuentre en un estado mental lamentable n.ñ Nos vemos la próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Llega el turno de Usopp, por lo cual solo quedan tres capítulos más para que termine este fic. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a inventar**

* * *

><p>Había logrado reunir un gran surtido de sobrantes. Si Nami lo viera se enfadaría y lo acusaría de estar juntando basura, pero bien sabía él las cosas que se podían llegar a hacer con toda esa clase de artículos. Por ejemplo, optimizar aún más el Clima Tact, arma a la que la chica era tan afecta y que siempre llevaba consigo a todos lados.<p>

¿Y por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que ella pensara? Al fin de cuentas, él entendía mejor que nadie lo útiles que eran los materiales que las fábricas o talleres desechaban, así que se sentía muy satisfecho de la cantidad de objetos que había podido recolectar. Su cerebro bullía de ideas acerca de las miles de posibles aplicaciones: nuevos tipos de municiones para Kabuto, armas de capacidades insólitas, artilugios con cualidades que sorprenderían al enemigo…

Él no era de los más fuertes. Lo único con lo que contaba, la herramienta más valiosa que poseía para ayudar a sus nakamas era su inagotable ingenio, gracias al cual había logrado salir con vida en más de una ocasión. Usopp era conciente de ello y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Con el agonizante sol del atardecer, caminaba por lo que supuso era la zona céntrica de la ciudad, acarreando el costal que contenía los enseres que había reunido. De pronto, se topó con la entrada a una feria artesanal. Se paró allí para escudriñar y vio que había muchos puestos, cada uno de los cuales exhibía artesanías de todo tipo y material. Aunque le pareció que ya llevaba suficiente, decidió recorrer el lugar para indagar entre las casetas, por si les quedaban remanentes que pudiesen servirle. Lo que para los ojos de cualquiera podía resultar una tontería, para los suyos ofrecía un universo de posibilidades.

Los primeros puesteros lo echaron sin darle nada.

-¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

-¡En lugar de mendigar deberías buscarte un trabajo!

-¡Largo de aquí, ropavejero!

-¡Que no soy un ropavejero! –tenía que aclarar cada vez el tirador, a voz en cuello.

Su irritación iba en aumento ante tales reacciones. Es que el muy ingenuo ignoraba cuán delator (y cuán engañoso) podía llegar a ser el abultado costal que llevaba consigo. Iba a responderle al último que lo había llamado de aquella ofensiva manera, cuando otra voz lo retuvo.

-Pues eso es lo que pareces –le dijo tranquilamente alguien.

Indignadísimo, Usopp se giró para encararse también con esa persona. Se trataba de un hombre de edad madura que estaba sentado en uno de los puestos. Entre sus manos sostenía una pieza de madera, la cual tallaba con parsimonia.

Con pasos pesados, el joven se acercó hasta allí arrastrando la pesada carga, con el firme propósito de decirle sus verdades al sujeto. Cuando llegó ante él y notó la musculosa corpulencia de su talle, simplemente se limitó a poner los brazos en jarra y a mostrarle su orgulloso perfil.

-Para su información, ¡soy un hombre de fama mundial! –declaró, satisfecho de sí mismo.

El otro lo miró de arriba a abajo. Luego, como si nada, continuó con su labor.

-Lo que digas –ironizó.

Aquí Usopp volvió a irritarse y lo encaró, ceñudo.

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy el hombre más famoso que jamás haya nacido en la historia del East Blue! ¡La popularidad de mis hazañas ha recorrido todos los mares del mundo!

-¿Tu nombre? –inquirió el que tallaba, sin alterar su indiferente postura.

-¿Mi… mi mi… mi nombre? –Usopp se turbó, aunque solo por unos breves instantes. Explicar el origen de una intuición no es tarea fácil. Describir el mecanismo por medio del cual de la nada absoluta surge un rapto de lucidez es prácticamente imposible. ¿Cómo retratar el nacimiento de una idea? ¿Cómo plasmar la repentina llegada de la inspiración, el inicio de un pensamiento, la misteriosa actividad que es propia de la imaginación? Y si se pudiera, sería un sacrilegio. Sin embargo, tal dispositivo existe, y el joven era la prueba viviente de ello-. Planteas una pregunta difícil de responder –aseveró, solemne-. Aquí y allá, en cada mar y en cada isla de este dilatado orbe, he recibido numerosos nombres. En algunos lugares me llaman El Viajero Prodigioso, en otros El Iluminado. Más allá de los mares suelen dirigirse a mí como Señor de los Arcanos, Maestro del Portento y Príncipe de la Improvisación. Adonde vaya, deslumbro con mi inextinguible caudal de artificios, y las personas me admiran y me adoran porque soy el Dios de la Inventiva... Tú puedes llamarme Usopp sama.

El otro, lejos de espantarse ante semejante presentación, lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Muy bien, _Señor Ropavejero Prodigioso_, allí tienes mis sobrantes en madera, puedes llevártelos si quieres.

Usopp lo midió con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tan poca aceptación. Se podría decir que, desde una perspectiva como la suya, el mundo estaba dividido en dos grupos de individuos. Por un lado, aquellos que subestiman a los fabuladores y que desacreditan una buena historia solo porque "no ocurrió en la realidad". Por otro, aquellos que aceptan la magia y la ilusión sin perder el tiempo en burdas impugnaciones. Éstos últimos, a diferencia de los anteriores, tenían la esperanza de conocer alguna clase de felicidad. Evidentemente, aquel desencantado puestero formaba parte de los primeros.

El tirador le dirigió una última y ceñuda mirada al adusto sujeto, tomó los pedazos de madera, los guardó en el costal y se marchó. Ya encontraría oídos más dispuestos.

Y así sucedió. Un artesano, al verlo, lo llamó para darle los restos de metales que ya no utilizaría. Al notar semejante carga, no pudo evitar preguntarle para qué quería él todo aquello.

-Puede que parezca que nada de esto sirva –explicó el joven, con una confiada sonrisa-, pero yo veo en cada una de estas piezas posibilidades armamentísticas infinitas.

-¿Posibilidades armamentísticas infinitas?

-Así es. No se trata de dañar, muchas veces los mejores resultados se obtienen desconcertando al oponente, confrontándolo con el factor sorpresa.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Eres un experto!

-¿Yo… un experto? –Algunas mentes son mansas lagunas donde el viento apenas produce una leve oscilación; otras, en cambio, son mares en constante movimiento que se agitan ante cada furibunda tormenta que los azote. La de Usopp, sin dudas, era un impetuoso océano embravecido-. ¡Por supuesto, soy el mayor experto en Armas Desconcertantes que haya existido jamás! ¡Soy un gran estratega, una pieza fundamental en la guerra y un habilidoso líder de escuadrón! ¡Muchos son los enemigos que querrían eliminarme! –aseveró. Luego se acercó un poco y le habló al hombre en voz baja, con complicidad-. En estos momentos estoy trabajando de incógnito, así que le agradecería que mantenga mi identidad en reserva.

-¡Oh, claro, claro! –exclamó con sincera admiración el otro, en el mismo tono.

Luego, Usopp lo saludó con una seña significativa, la cual fue corroborada en el mismo código, y continuó su recorrido. Ahora sí que se sentía mejor.

No era nada fácil ser un pirata mundialmente buscado, verse obligado a inventar otras identidades para salvaguardarse de cualquier tipo de amenaza o de la simple curiosidad ajena. Para eso se requería actuar con credibilidad, tenía que trazar muy bien el cuadro de situación y urdir las tramas a la perfección, o nadie se lo creería, ni siquiera él mismo. Para alguien como él, que sobrevivía gracias al ejercicio de la invención, encontrarse con un escéptico como el sujeto de antes era una contundente patada en las costillas. En cambio, toparse con un oyente predispuesto le devolvía la confianza.

Poco después, Usopp se aproximó a otra caseta donde le ofrecieron más material y, por supuesto, le hicieron la consabida pregunta. Luego de aclarar por milésima vez que no era un ropavejero, se vio en la necesidad de concebir una nueva impostura.

-Soy un peregrino exiliado que recorre los mares en busca de la Piedra de la Verdad. He transitado por una infinidad de caminos, he hablado con los Grandes Sabios y he sido sometido a dolorosas pruebas para demostrar mi fuerza y mi templanza, entonces fui recompensado con la revelación del Secreto Supremo: la Piedra puede construirse si llego a reunir Todos los Materiales del Mundo.

-¿Y le falta mucho? –preguntó el puestero, impresionado.

-Eeeh… La labor lleva un tiempo, y ese tiempo es la Vida. Podré fabricar la Piedra, pero luego indefectiblemente moriré –declaró el "peregrino", con ademanes afectados.

El otro, lógicamente, se espantó al comprender el reverso de la aventura. Quiso persuadirlo de desistir de aquella absurda empresa, pero el joven se mostró inflexible. Le explicó que cada vida tenía un destino, y que ése era el suyo. Tomó los sobrantes, saludó con gesto grave al artesano y se marchó, dejando al pobre sujeto sumido en el más profundo de los pesares.

Y así, mientras se nutría de todo tipo de materiales para mejorar sus municiones y para pensar en nuevos artilugios, el pirata le ofrecía a cambio a quien quisiera oírle un Usopp inventado, de ficción, quizás el más efectivo (y el más maravilloso) de todos los artificios que existen.

Pero la seguridad con la que el tirador se desenvolvió en su recorrido por la feria sufrió un repentino revés: un grupo de oficiales de la Marina circulaba por el lugar, haciendo guardia. Al verlos, lisa y llanamente, Usopp entró en pánico. Esta vez sus ideas se agolparon en su cerebro, tanto que en realidad no podía pensar en nada, entorpecida la corriente inventiva por la opresora influencia del miedo. La conmoción fue tal que tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que los susodichos ni siquiera lo miraban, así como en recordar que su verdadero rostro no era el que se buscaba, sino el de Sogeking, por lo cual no tenía nada que temer.

Aun así el miedo persistió, porque era una sensación que en un organismo como el suyo fluía con la misma facilidad que la sangre. De hecho, estaba tan habituado a experimentarlo que, a pesar del azoramiento, todavía era capaz de dirigir sus miembros inferiores en dirección opuesta a la amenaza, y esto no lo conseguía cualquiera.

Cuando los perdió de vista, se recuperó prácticamente al instante. Sin embargo, era una falsa sensación de seguridad, la calma que precede a la tormenta. En ese momento, un bullicioso grupo de niños captó su atención. Estaban practicando "tiro al blanco" en una de las casetas, tal vez la única que ofrecía un tipo de entretenimiento. Fue su perdición.

-¡Es mi turno! –exclamó uno de los niños.

-¡No! ¡Tú ya tiraste tres veces seguidas, ahora me toca a mí! –repuso otro.

-¡Antes tiraste cinco veces seguidas!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que…

-Los verdaderos amigos no rivalizan entre sí, los verdaderos amigos lo comparten todo y son felices con los triunfos de sus nakamas –acotó una opacada voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndolos.

Los niños giraron sus rostros con sorpresa. Boquiabiertos, contemplaron la figura de un hombre de flameante capa roja, máscara en forma de sol naciente, brazos cruzados en el pecho y una nariz que parecía apuntar eternamente hacia el horizonte. Los observaba desde arriba como si fuese la divinidad misma de la amistad.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, el grande para dejarse admirar, los chicos porque no entendían lo que miraban. Solo se escuchaba el débil tarareo de una melodía proveniente del extravagante sujeto. Cuando terminó de cantar, superado el primer estupor, comenzó a hablar.

-Un nakama debe poder entenderse con otro nakama, sobre todo si comparten los mismos sueños –sentenció-. No se apunta para disparar sobre el amigo, ¡al nakama se lo debe proteger! ¡Los tiros son para los que desafíen esa unión, para aquellos que pretendan destruirla!

-¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó uno de los chicos, sin dejarse conmover por semejante discurso.

-¿Que _quién soy yo_? –El interpelado se envolvió aún más con su capa-. Yo soy el que nació para apuntar en el corazón del malvado. Yo soy el que cruza los mares llevando esperanza para los amigos y desesperación para los infames. ¡Yo empuño mi arma en favor de la justicia, el amor y la amistad! ¡Yo soy Sogeking, el Rey de los Tiradores!

-¿Soge _quién_? –inquirió otro niño.

-¡Es Sogeking! –gritó alguien a la distancia.

-Así es, soy Soge… ¡yaaagh! –Usopp casi se ahoga del espanto. No fue una persona cualquiera quien lo identificó, fue nada menos que uno de los olvidados oficiales de la Marina.

Al siguiente instante, tenía a un puñado de ellos prácticamente encima, encarándolo como si fuesen a comérselo. ¡Cómo pudo haberlos olvidado! Con desesperación, miró a uno y a otro lado para buscar una salida, hasta que vislumbró una posible vía de escape entre los puestos. De nuevo el miedo lo acometió y de nuevo lo impulsó a huir, dejando relegados a los niños, su mensaje de amistad y su orgullo de tirador, no así el pesado fardo que tanto le costó llenar.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Al principio logró escabullirse entre los laberínticos pasajes de la feria, pero esporádicamente era descubierto por alguno de sus perseguidores. Él se evadía con la agilidad nacida del temor y de la práctica constante del arte del escape: si era interceptado en un pasaje, inmediatamente se escurría por el otro.

Después por fin pudo salir del lugar para echarse a correr por una larga calle, aunque los oficiales no tardaron mucho en divisarlo y se lanzaron tras él. Entonces, como último recurso, se le ocurrió deshacerse de su doble quitándose la capa y la máscara, creyendo que el final del artificio equivaldría al final de su infortunio. Cuál no sería su desasosiego al descubrir que ni aun así dejaban de perseguirlo.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué me siguen persiguiendo, maldición? –vociferaba para sí mismo.

¿Es más poderosa la realidad, o es más poderosa la ficción? Usopp tuvo que comprender a la fuerza que, por más historias e identidades que se invente, éstas carecen de sentido si no hay alguien con el corazón lo suficientemente sensible como para creerlas. Los oficiales de la Marina, al igual que los ciudadanos que se les unieron al entrar en conocimiento de la intromisión de un pirata, desestimaron la fantasía, por eso no fueron capaces de aceptar que él y Sogeking _no eran la misma persona_ y continuaron persiguiéndolo sin tregua. Indiferentes al truco, conocedores del disfraz, no lo dejarían en paz hasta llegar al Sunny mucho rato después, junto a Chopper y Franky.

Mientras tanto, el alboroto producido en la feria alertó a todos los puesteros, algunos de los cuales también se dieron a la caza del pirata fugitivo, por la recompensa. Con la alarma, varios oficiales comenzaron a repartir por todas partes un gran número de volantes con los retratos de los Mugiwaras, para prevenir a la población. Sin embargo, un pequeño número de feriantes aún no salía de su asombro a causa del espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

-¿No era ése el ropavejero?

-No era un ropavejero, era un experto en Armas Desconcertantes.

-Claro que no, ¡qué ocurrencia! Era un peregrino en la búsqueda de la Piedra de la Verdad.

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¡No era más que un pirata!

-¡Je! ¡Miren si semejante sujeto iba a ser un pirata! –masculló el puestero escéptico, que no se había movido de su silla a pesar del tumulto, ni había dejado de tallar-. Solo era un mentiroso.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n Es un capítulo que me costó bastante y lo modifiqué muchas veces, así que sepan disculpar por los posibles fallos que encuentren.<em>

_Nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Lamento haber demorado más de lo habitual en actualizar T.T_

_Hoy le toca el turno a Nami. Si bien desde el principio supe en qué afición centrarme, no puedo omitir el hecho de que es uno de los pocos personajes que reúnen una serie de características que la definen: dibuja mapas, adora el dinero, tiene conocimientos en climatología y, por ende, entiende de navegación... ¡Es la pirata perfecta! XD También se dedica al cultivo de mandarinas o.O Tenía mucho para elegir cuando me senté a planificar el fic. Sin embargo, coincidirán conmigo en que "Piratas aficionados... al dinero" hubiese sonado demasiado obvio, y "...a las mandarinas", demasiado bizarro D: En fin, para hacerlo fácil, y para estar a tono con el planteo del la historia, me decidí por los mapas._

_Espero que haya quedado lindo :D_

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a los mapas**

* * *

><p>-¿Pero quién diablos hace los mapas en este lugar?<p>

Nami se hizo un lío con todos los que había podido reunir desde que decidiera curiosear por las calles de la única ciudad de la isla. Uno por uno los había examinado, pero ninguno la convencía, y la razón era muy sencilla: en la medida en que trataba de dar con las diversas locaciones que se señalaban sobre el papel, se topaba con una cosa diferente. Cuando quiso ir a un parque, encontró un edificio de tres plantas; cuando se encaminó hacia la arteria comercial para comprarse ropa nueva, terminó caminando casi diez calles de más… ¿A qué clase de tonto le habrían encargado la confección de tales planos?

Aunque no se trataba de simples "yerros locativos", sino de falta de actualización. Tal vez cinco años atrás esos mapas hubiesen sido adecuados, pero en el presente resultaban prácticamente inservibles. La configuración de la zona se había modificado, seguramente por el crecimiento demográfico o por algún tipo de proceso de modernización. Sin embargo, habían omitido el _pequeño_ detalle de plasmar dichos cambios a nivel cartográfico, lo cual constituía para Nami un descuido imperdonable.

La navegante de los Mugiwaras volvió a revisar entre los planos, fastidiada. Ninguno estaba actualizado. Y si ella misma experimentaba cierta confusión, se le puso la piel de pollo al pensar en el atrofiado sentido de la orientación que Zoro detentaba. Dio gracias al cielo al recordar que se había ido con Sanji. Los demás no le preocupaban, porque todos eran tan testarudos que de seguro habían dado con las tiendas donde proveerse de lo suyo sin necesidad de una guía.

Y a decir verdad, ella tampoco la precisaba. De la nada le había asaltado la caprichosa idea de recorrer la zona llevando entre las manos su representación gráfica, con la intención de "jugar" a las coincidencias. Creyó que sería divertido dedicarse a ubicar en la realidad cada sitio que el dibujo le predecía, pero en ese estado de cosas su improvisado entretenimiento se malogró, llenándola de desencanto.

Suspirando con resignación, levantó la vista para observar el cielo. Atardecía. Le echó una ojeada a su Log Pose y notó que la aguja casi se había fijado en una dirección determinada. Tal y como le habían dicho, en la noche terminaría de cargarse, por eso fue ella quien había establecido esa hora como tope máximo para regresar al Sunny. Si no sobrevenía ninguna clase de contratiempo podrían marcharse de aquella pacífica isla en paz, por una condenada vez en la vida.

Después de arrojar en un cesto la inútil papelería que llevaba encima, Nami decidió aprovechar el rato que le quedaba libre para realizar sus propias compras. Por suerte no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar una tienda donde vendían artículos de librería. En ese momento era lo que más estaba necesitando, por lo cual decidió postergar la ropa para otra ocasión.

Entró. Lo primero que buscó entre los anaqueles fueron plumas estilográficas. Una vez que las halló tomó varias, verificando que eran del tipo que solía utilizar, y luego se acercó hasta el mostrador para pedirle al dependiente una resma de papel.

-Por favor, que sean hojas ultra resistentes –especificó.

-Debo advertirle que son de las más costosas –informó el empleado.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior con contrariedad y, al responder, arrastró las palabras.

-Entiendo… Démela igual –Sabía que no debía pensarlo dos veces. Se dijo que al fin y al cabo era lo único que compraría. Se dijo, además, que no tenía que reparar en gastos tratándose de confeccionar un mapa del mundo, semejante obra así lo requería. De seguro que con el tiempo, si lograba terminarlo, se convertiría en un objeto invaluable. Por último se dijo (o mejor dicho, quiso creer) que en la próxima isla encontrarían un magnífico tesoro que recompondría su mermado estado financiero… Su poder de autoconvencimiento era francamente admirable.

Mientras esperaba, Nami se consolaba con estas y otras ideas que se le fueron ocurriendo, para que no doliera tanto el desembolso. Al poco rato el vendedor reapareció, colocando frente a ella y sobre el mostrador la resma de papel. La chica procedió a examinarla con ojos de experta.

-¿Le gusta mucho dibujar? –preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Eh? –repuso Nami, distraída con su tarea-. ¡Oh, sí, claro!

-¿Es paisajista?

Aquí la chica levantó la vista por primera vez y sonrió, divertida.

-¿Paisajes? No, ¡qué va!, dibujo mapas.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cartógrafa!

Nami dio un respingo y casi se le fueron al diablo las hojas de papel. Luego, reponiéndose, volvió a levantar la vista y a componer esta vez una sonrisa nerviosa, con cierta dosis de culpabilidad.

-Sssí, claro… _cartógrafa_, jeje.

-¡Me encantan los mapas!

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Poseo una modesta colección: mapas topográficos, geológicos, climáticos… -De pronto el vendedor miró a uno y a otro lado, para asegurarse de que nadie más los estuviera escuchando. Después se acercó un poco a Nami y le habló en voz baja-. Y mapas de tesoros.

Los ojos de la navegante se transformaron en luminosos símbolos monetarios.

-¿Mapas de tesoros?

-Así es –afirmó el joven, con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-¿Puedo verlos? –consultó ella, con indisimulable ansiedad.

-Pues… están en mi casa –explicó nerviosamente el otro, que alcanzó a visualizar la codicia en el bello rostro de la navegante-. Son auténticos, aunque mi padre lo dude y mi madre me regañe porque, según dice, acumulo "basura". Yo creo firmemente que son mapas verdaderos de piratas legendarios. Al menos eso afirma el vagabundo al que se los compré.

Nami se le quedó viendo fijamente durante unos instantes. ¿Vagabundo? Luego meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, desencantada. Ese muchacho era demasiado ingenuo.

-Quizá deberías pensar en la posibilidad de que el sujeto te esté mintiendo –insinuó.

-No lo creo –repuso el vendedor, convencido. Y volvió a bajar la voz-. Me confesó que él mismo perteneció a la tripulación de un bravo y famosísimo pirata cuyo nombre hoy ya nadie recuerda.

Nami pestañeó ante la evidencia de la antítesis. Después miró a su interlocutor con desaliento, sobrepasada por tanta credulidad. El chico era el colmo de la inexperiencia.

-Entiendo, pero tal vez se equivoque…

-En los poemas épicos antiguos –la interrumpió el otro, poco dispuesto a entender razones- se afirma que los dioses suelen presentarse entre los hombres disfrazados de mendigos para ponerlos a prueba. ¿Por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo un pirata para huir de la justicia? ¡Y los mapas son tan hermosos, si usted los viera! –exclamó, suspirando con emoción.

La navegante lo miró con resignación, superada por semejante candidez. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor suficiente para insistir en desengañarlo. Algo dentro de sí la contuvo de boicotear tales ilusiones, o mejor dicho, algo le decía que _no debía_ hacerlo. Ella menos que nadie.

-Sí, los mapas de tesoros son hermosos –admitió, sonriendo ahora con sinceridad. Herir sus sentimientos hubiese sido como herir los de Sanji, o los de Usopp. Si el chico era un soñador, entonces era un igual. Y si algo había aprendido de Luffy era a respetar las ilusiones ajenas.

-Algún día tomaré todos mis mapas y saldré a recorrer el mundo –le confió el joven.

-Es una maravillosa idea –repuso ella-. Un mapa es una imagen del mundo, un orden, la mejor guía con la que se puede contar para tal empresa.

-¡Ah, pero los mapas son mucho más que eso! –aseveró el dependiente, mientras envolvía la compra y hacía la cuenta.

-¿Mucho más? –Nami se sintió ciertamente interesada.

-Así es, mucho más que un mero conjunto de indicaciones. Un mapa nos invita a buscar, nos propone un camino, un desafío. Ahí están los mapas de los piratas, cada uno con una enorme cruz señalando la ubicación exacta de un tesoro. Yo espero poder llegar algún día a esa cruz.

-Eso es precisamente por lo que los mapas son tan interesantes, son verdaderos convites para la aventura –coincidió Nami, contenta por haber encontrado a alguien que compartía su afición. Luego compuso un ademán reflexivo-. Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez signifiquen algo más.

-¿Qué se le ha ocurrido?

-Los mapas sirven para recordar –propuso Nami, con la mirada embelesada. El otro la observó sin comprender-. Ahora que hace tiempo que estoy viajando y trazando el mapa de los lugares que he conocido, me doy cuenta de que no solo estoy delineando un plano para ser consultado, sino un plano que atestiguará esas vivencias, que será _leído_.

-¿Leído?

-¡Claro! Un mapa no solo constituye una imagen del mundo, yo creo que un mapa, además, cuenta una historia. Si no fuera por los mapas, la geografía de la realidad sería una neblina en el pensamiento, el mundo sería una forma difusa sin ningún sentido. Un mapa le otorga identidad a esa forma, y la hace creíble. En la medida en que lo dibujo, no solo represento esa realidad, también dejo testimonio de mi viaje, _lo cuento_, detallo en cada trazo el camino que he andado, los paisajes que he visto, las personas que he conocido.

-¡Y así su viaje será recordado!

-¡Exacto! Mis amigos y yo hemos recorrido mucho –continuó Nami, entusiasmada-, alternamos con toda clase de gente en toda clase de lugares. Mi forma de contar ese recorrido es por medio del mapa que estoy confeccionando, y que abarcará el mundo. No se trata de un mero legado para los que vengan después, ese mapa será nada menos que la historia de nuestro viaje.

-¡Entonces cada uno de los mapas que conservo esconde una historia! –exclamó el joven.

-¡Claro que sí! –afirmó Nami, sonriente-. Si algún día decides ir a buscar esos tesoros, en el camino deberías trazar tu propio mapa, para relatar tus aventuras antes de llegar a la cruz. Verás que a veces "el durante" adquiere más valor que la meta misma, y seguramente encontrarás muchos nakamas con quienes compartirás tu sueño.

-¿Nakamas? –El vendedor rió sonoramente- ¡Ni que fuera a convertirme en un pirata!

Nami se percató de que estuvo a punto de delatarse y también rió, para disimular.

-¡Un pirata! ¡_Pero qué ocurrencia_! –exclamó, ruborizada.

-De todas formas creo que la idea de trazar un mapa del mundo es extraordinaria –aseveró el joven, con sinceridad-. Creo que tal emprendimiento tiene algo de… no sé… trascendental. Me gustaría poder verlo algún día.

La muchacha se le quedó viendo, asombrada. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que su sueño pudiese ser considerado en esos términos, siempre supuso que de entre todos, el suyo era el menos importante. ¿Qué relevancia podría tener confeccionar un mapa en comparación a ser el rey de los piratas, el mejor espadachín, o ser un bravo guerrero de los mares?

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, sin podérselo creer.

-De verdad –repuso el vendedor, sonriente-. Si es como ha dicho antes, que un mapa no es una simple hoja de ruta sino una historia, me gustaría poder leerla. Como se imaginará, yo no salgo mucho de aquí. Para mí los mapas tienen también este significado: representan los caminos que no he andado aún, las sendas por las que alguna vez transitaré.

Entonces la navegante lo comprendió. Con cierta emoción, logró vislumbrar que su mapa tenía valor, porque todo lo que bosquejara en él sería el reflejo fiel de lo que había vivido, de lo que había experimentado. Su realización era prácticamente una excusa, el pretexto mejor para viajar, para conocer lugares nuevos, para aprender, para estar con sus amigos, para crecer… Ella no estaba siguiendo la ruta que alguien más hubiese trazado, ella seguía su propio camino, delineaba en la vida y sobre el papel su propio trayecto, su propio destino. Y cuando por fin lo terminara, cuando dejase plasmado para siempre el derrotero que junto a sus nakamas hubiese transitado, ese sueño podría convertirse en la ilusión de alguien más. Era una idea muy simple, pero le deparó un pequeño e íntimo alborozo.

Su ensimismamiento llamó la atención del joven dependiente.

-¿Señorita?

Nami se mantuvo en silencio un momento más, hasta que volvió en sí.

-¿Eh?

-Aquí tiene el importe.

La muchacha tomó el ticket y, todavía distraída, leyó. Las cifras impresas la retrotrajeron de un golpe a la realidad. De improviso, un halo depresivo envolvió su figura. La ilusión de alguien más… ¡Pero qué caro le salía!

Nami se lamentó para sus adentros. De mala gana le entregó el dinero al empleado, quien se sorprendió bastante por el repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí –balbuceó ella, sin lograr reponerse del gasto.

-Gracias por su compra.

-De nada –intentó decir, mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta como una sonámbula.

-Y mucha suerte con su mapa –agregó el otro, con simpatía.

Aquí Nami no pudo evitar sonreírle con franqueza, antes de salir de la tienda.

-Gracias.

De pronto, un ruido atrajo sus miradas hacia la calle. Se oían gritos apagados, como de una muchedumbre distante, lo cual llamó por completo su atención. Mudos de asombro, ambos salieron al exterior para averiguar qué sucedía.

A lo lejos, se aproximaba a la carrera un numeroso conjunto de personas, incluso oficiales de la Marina. Ante su sola visión, Nami se estremeció. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno, y su intuición femenina la alertó. Para semejante fenómeno, no podía haber más que una única explicación.

Efectivamente, al principio no lo había notado porque se trataba de algo demasiado insólito, pero luego se fijó mejor y ya no tuvo dudas. Que la muchedumbre estuviera persiguiendo a una gigantesca pelota que venía rodando por la calle solo podía significar una cosa: cierto joven de goma había estado haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Luffy! –gritó Nami, espantada. Como no obtuvo respuesta, a continuación trocó el susto por la rabia-. ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora? –reclamó, con el rostro desfigurado por el enojo.

Pero el susodicho se limitó a seguir rodando (porque, claro, otra cosa no podía hacer), sujetando su sombrero con una mano y riendo de pura diversión. Definitivamente, el capitán de los Mugiwaras no tenía remedio. Nami se enfureció aún más.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué diablos te ríes, pedazo de idiota? –le reprochó a viva voz, indignada, mientras corría tras él-. ¡¿Es que nunca renunciarás a meterte en líos? ¡¿Por qué te persigue una multitud? ¡¿Y cuándo dejarás de comer como una maldita bestia?

Sus ofuscadas demandas se fueron perdiendo en la distancia. El vendedor, boquiabierto, no había comprendido absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado ante sus ojos. ¿La chica iba detrás de una pelota gigante… gritándole?

El pobre no lograba salir del estupor. Después, la iracunda muchedumbre avanzó por delante de la tienda, y se vio obligado a retroceder atolondradamente para evitar que lo atropellen. Tras ella, una estela de volantes revoloteaba en el aire. El vendedor se apresuró a recogerlos uno por uno para que no quedasen tirados en la calle, pero se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció en uno de ellos el rostro de la bella muchacha que acababa de atender.

Era de no creer, ¡nada menos que un pirata! ¡Pero qué torpe había sido! El desconcierto lo paralizó. Con esfuerzo, repasó mentalmente toda la conversación. Nada en particular había revelado su condición, por el contrario, se había mostrado franca y muy simpática. Entonces, como una iluminación, recordó el inusitado interés que había demostrado la chica cuando le habló de sus mapas de tesoros.

Su padre tenía razón, ¡era tan ingenuo para juzgar a las personas! Más que uno del mundo, la tal Nami seguramente terminaría confeccionando un mapa con la ubicación de cada fortuna que hallase, porque así eran los piratas. ¡Y había creído que era una hermosa cartógrafa sin otro propósito que el de plasmar la historia de sus viajes! Qué tonto había sido…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>

_Saludos para Namii Heartphilia y para ramses, muchas gracias por leer y por sus afectuosos reviews :D_

_Sepan disculpar por los posibles fallos. Nos veremos la próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, ya volví! Perdón por la demora, nunca tardé tanto en actualizar un fic. Cuando la abulia te ataca es terrible, chicos, terrible u.u_

_LLegó la hora de Zoro. Obviamente que su principal afición son sus katanas, aunque el sujeto tiene otra "virtud" que me pareció más interesante para profundizar._

_Ojalá que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a las katanas**

* * *

><p>Supuso que así debió de sentirse Asterión, el minotauro del mito que le contaron de niño, cada vez que recorría un nuevo meandro y se topaba con un muro cerrándole el paso, un maldito muro de concreto que le refregaba en las narices la mala elección. De pie con los brazos cruzados, observándolo con adusto talante, Zoro se sintió tan irritado que por un momento le pareció ver que la sólida superficie se transfiguraba en un rostro macabro que le sacaba burlonamente la lengua.<p>

"Maldita sea", pensó. Todo por culpa del cocinero pervertido, que siempre salía corriendo tras la primera falda que se le cruzaba. Se distrajo un segundo, solo _un segundo_, y al siguiente instante estaba en el medio de la calle sin más compañía que la de sus propias katanas. Mascullando maldiciones contra su descuidado nakama, inició la marcha para regresar al Sunny.

Él no tenía que comprar nada en particular, solo había salido del barco para ayudar a Sanji con las provisiones. Tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo conocer la ciudad, todo lo que necesitaba ahora era dormir una buena siesta para reponerse del último viaje. Con esa idea en la cabeza Zoro transitó por largas calles, unas silenciosas, otras bulliciosas, quizás algunas repetidas, acaso otras eran siempre la misma, para poder llegar al puerto. Sin embargo, la tarde avanzaba y él seguía deambulando por aquí y por allá, alejándose inconcientemente de la meta.

Para una naturaleza como la suya, carente de toda lógica direccional, tendiente al extravío constante y perturbadoramente diestra en el insólito arte de la desorientación, cada ciudad era como un laberinto creciente, fatigoso e incomprensible. De nada servían los mapas, la asistencia de un guía o la compañía de un amigo, todo ello no hacía más que empeorar la confusión de su defectuoso sistema de posicionamiento. Para Zoro, arribar a determinado punto geográfico constituía una auténtica odisea.

El aspecto positivo de la cuestión (si es que algo positivo puede rescatarse del hecho de estar extraviado en una ciudad desconocida) era que por más desorientado que estuviera, tener sus katanas consigo lo llenaba de seguridad. No necesitaba de una brújula o de burdos carteles con flechas indicadoras, con sus espadas le bastaba para cortar por lo sano con cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera por delante.

Y ahí estaba, encarándose una vez más con su destino. Ya en muchas ocasiones había tenido que vérselas con muros de concreto que surgían de la nada, desafiándolo descaradamente. Oscuras, amenazantes, silenciosas y muy poco dispuestas a desaparecer de su camino, esas nefastas murallas se habían convertido en una de sus peores pesadillas. Las muy condenadas nunca lo dejarían en paz, pero él era quien era y por ningún motivo claudicaría ni retrocedería.

Mientras meditaba en una maniobra para deshacerse del estorbo, sintió repentinamente una presencia por detrás.

-¡Ey! –exclamó, girándose con brusquedad. Por un momento había creído que alguien iba a robarle sus katanas, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se topó con un niño de corta edad que lo miraba con ojos curiosos. Dedujo por la mano extendida que fue él quien había tocado sus armas-. ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó con enfado-. ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo?

El niño compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Katana! –chilló, y salió corriendo.

Zoro lo siguió con la vista y notó que se metía en un local de venta de verduras, ubicado sobre su derecha. Al poco rato, una familia numerosa se asomó a la vereda y se dispuso a observar, con suma curiosidad, al sujeto que estaba parado en el medio de la calle. Cuando el pequeño señaló con el dedo, también notaron que llevaba espadas consigo. No dijeron una sola palabra, pero su extrañamiento resultaba evidente.

El pirata chistó, apático. ¿Es que nunca habían visto una katana? Ignorándolos, volvió a su postura inicial. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Con ojos entrecerrados, continuó el pormenorizado examen del muro que vedaba su camino y que obstruía impunemente el normal transcurrir de su existencia. No lograba vislumbrar si era una simple pared que cortaba la calle o si formaba parte de alguna edificación. Anochecía y la reticente luz del poniente no le permitía darse cuenta. De todas formas no importaba, no tenía todo el día. Esa asquerosa e inoportuna superficie se extendía porfiadamente delante de él, lo provocaba con su silencio, lo subestimaba con su indiferencia. Roronoa Zoro era un guerrero y ningún obstáculo lo detendría.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas otra vez.

-¡Katana! –exclamó una conocida voz infantil.

Zoro giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, sin destensar sus brazos cruzados. Había olvidado que lo observaban. El niño estaba entre sus hermanos, mirándolo con obstinación. Sus padres y sus abuelos seguían en silencio.

Una ligera brisa sopló sobre todos ellos. Como se trataba de un callejón, casi no había comercios y a esa hora solo permanecía abierto el local en cuestión, por lo cual no había otros seres vivientes en los alrededores. La escena era absurda, y Zoro comenzó a impacientarse.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó, ceñudo.

Por toda respuesta, la totalidad de los integrantes de la familia meneó negativamente la cabeza. Ahora Zoro los miró con extrañeza. ¿Se trataría de un conjunto de chiflados o algo así?

-¿Se les perdió algo? –insistió, con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz, aunque seguía mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Nueva negación. Zoro pestañeó repetidas veces, sorprendido. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Misma respuesta.

-¿Les parece _muy _interesante que esté aquí parado?

Misma respuesta.

-¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones?

Misma respuesta.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no se ocupan de su cosas y me dejan en paz? –terminó por decir, a lo cual los otros no tuvieron como responder. En cambio se miraron entre sí, contrariados.

Al ver esa reacción, Zoro se sintió satisfecho. Bufó para desahogarse y para dar por concluida la "conversación". A continuación, volvió a encararse con el muro, el verdadero dilema de la jornada. La razón por la cual aquellos extravagantes personajes persistían en la observación de su persona le importaba un comino.

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y evocó en su mente la imagen de aquella problemática y obstructora construcción. La meditación sería una buena forma de hallar el modo de deshacerse del estorbo. De niño había sido inquieto, testarudo y susceptible; ahora comprendía que dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento era el camino directo hacia el fracaso. La confianza en sí mismo, el temple, la reflexión, eran las mejores aliadas para aquel que ha decidido empuñar una katana, con más razón si se había adiestrado en el San-tou-ryuu.

No cualquiera podía hacerlo. Zoro había visto fracasar a muchos, la mayoría de las veces porque solían pensar que con la fuerza y cierto grado de destreza era suficiente. Además, tener una espada en la mano les había conferido la falsa sensación de superioridad. Había conocido a varios que creyeron ser los mejores guerreros y los más fuertes solo porque podían manejar con mayor o menor habilidad un arma que a priori genera temor en los demás. Para él, sujetos así eran simplemente despreciables.

Para su fortuna, Zoro había contado con las enseñanzas de un sensei verdaderamente conocedor del potencial de una katana. Gracias a él había aprendido que una espada era un arma noble que debe ser esgrimida con honor. Gracias a él había entendido que un secreto sublime y notable le será revelado a aquel que logre dominarla, a aquel que consiga unir su voluntad con el espíritu de la hoja. Y gracias a su amiga había aprendido a medirse, a mejorar, a necesitar superarse.

El conocimiento sobre sí mismo, sobre su capacidad y sobre sus katanas había sobrevenido con la madurez, a la cual no se llega sin disciplina y sin conciencia. Zoro lo sabía mejor que nadie y por eso nunca las desestimaba.

-¡Katana! –volvió a vociferar una voz infantil, cortando de súbito la imagen mental de su actual oponente.

Esta vez Zoro se sobresaltó, se descruzó de brazos y se encaró con los olvidados espectadores de su drama.

-¡Maldita sea, sí! –rugió, arrojando la meditación y la disciplina al tacho-. ¡Claro que es una katana, idiota! ¡¿Acaso nunca has visto una katana antes?

De más está decir que sus interlocutores menearon negativamente la cabeza. Zoro se golpeó la frente con la mano, fastidiado.

Era de no creer, parecían actores de una maldita película muda. Y encima nunca habían visto una katana en sus vidas, ¡era el colmo! Zoro se sentía al borde del colapso. Primero, una condenada pared le salía al paso para entorpecer su día y joderle la existencia, demorándolo; después, una familia de orates miraba con cara de ternero degollado las katanas que llevaba consigo. Estaba solo, perdido, despierto y sobrio, ¿por qué la vida se ensañaba con él de esta manera?

Con los brazos en jarra, se les quedó mirando pensativamente. Esa gente nunca había visto una katana... Al espadachín se le ocurrió pensar que, de entre todos los males de este mundo, al menos ese tenía remedio. Miró hacia el muro una vez más. Luego observó el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Bajó la vista y volvió a fijarla sobre la silenciosa familia. Con una mueca de resignación, se encaminó hasta ellos.

Fácil, media hora completa les llevó a los niños manosear y zarandear sus preciadas katanas. Cuando le llegó el turno a la madre, ésta sostuvo una, sonreía a su marido y hacía movimientos para hacer notar el peso del arma. Luego se la pasó. Éste confirmó su descubrimiento, al igual que un abuelo, una abuela y otro abuelo más. Murmuraciones y comentarios iban y venían entre los parientes, y Zoro se encontró con que sabían hablar, aunque eran muy tímidos.

Sin embargo, vigilaba a los niños con los nervios de punta, más preocupado por sus katanas que por ellos.

-Oye, oye –le dijo a uno, que sacudía la espada peligrosamente riendo sin parar-. ¡Ey, tú, más cuidado con Shuusui! –le advirtió a otro, sobresaltado por la insólita maniobra que había realizado con ella-. ¡No, eso no! –reprendió a un tercero, que también tenía la intención de experimentar con el arma.

-¡Katana! ¡Katana! –repetían los pequeños, felices, mientras el dueño sudaba copiosamente de los nervios y corregía cada defectuosa manipulación de sus espadas.

Durante otro rato estuvieron en ese plan, hasta que Zoro se hartó y determinó tiránicamente que "el juego" se había acabado y que debía marcharse. Con cierta decepción, los niños le devolvieron las katanas. La última en serle entregada fue Wadou Ichimonji, de manos del que lo había sorprendido la primera vez.

-Katana –le dijo el niño, sonriente.

-Sí, Wadou, mi katana –confirmó distraídamente el espadachín, mientras la acomodaba con las otras en su cintura.

-Es la más bonita –dijo de improviso el pequeño, demostrando que tenía un vocabulario mucho más amplio del que aparentaba.

Zoro lo miró con asombro. El chico no era tonto.

-Las tres son bonitas –le respondió-, solo que Wadou viene conmigo desde muy lejos… y esconde un secreto.

-¿Secreto? –preguntó el otro, arqueando las cejas-. ¿Hizo algo que no debía?

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo una katana iba a hacer algo que no debía? ¡La katana es una katana, no tiene voluntad propia! –Por un breve instante Zoro tuvo la impresión de estar hablando con Luffy. Suspirando con agotamiento, de mala gana agregó:- Es una promesa.

El niño no entendió.

-¿Promesa?

-Sí, esa katana es una promesa, una pro-me-sa –silabeó, sin ánimos para explicarlo mejor.

-Las promesas deben cumplirse –sentenció el niño, solemne.

Zoro lo contempló durante unos instantes con seriedad. Definitivamente, ese chico no era tonto.

-Claro que sí –murmuró-, las promesas deben cumplirse.

El niño afirmó lacónicamente con la cabeza y se fue con sus hermanos. A continuación, omitiendo cualquier gesto de despedida, el espadachín se encaminó hacia el centro de la calle para enfrentarse con su destino, otra vez.

De nuevo permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La pared no se había movido, la pared seguía allí. No había sido un mal sueño, no había sido producto de su fatigada imaginación, la lisa superficie se alzaba tan oscura y silenciosa como la última vez, concreta y abrumadoramente sólida.

Había llegado a un punto de inflexión. La lucha volvió a desarrollarse en el plano mental, y así seguiría por los siglos de los siglos, eternamente. Era el Hombre frente al Muro, el Muro frente al Hombre. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

La familia asistía a la inusitada escena, desconcertados. Acaso no llegaban a comprender la magnitud del drama que estaban presenciando e ignoraban la transcendencia de aquella lucha, mitad porque todo lo que veían era a un sujeto parado frente al muro oriental del edificio del Centro de Jubilados vecino. Por más que se esforzaban, no podían entender.

De pronto, el hombre comenzó a murmurar. Al principio se sorprendieron y pensaron que había enloquecido, el aire de la isla no siempre les sentaba bien a los extranjeros. Después llegaron a distinguir algunas palabras: "barco", "llegar", "puerto", las cuales repetía una y otra vez como si se tratase de un mantra. Poco a poco, sin salir de su asombro, dedujeron simplemente que el sujeto estaba perdido.

El padre, con timidez, carraspeó para llamar la atención del espadachín. Como éste no parecía haberlo escuchado insistió con más fuerza, hasta que Zoro giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia él.

-¡¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su cavilaciones.

-Eh, si lo que quiere es salir de esta calle –dijo el hombre en un hilo de voz-, usted debería… -alzó una mano insegura cuyo índice señalaba la vía opuesta al muro-… ya sabe… ir en dirección contraria… tal vez volver por donde vino… Digo, jeje.

-Es fácil decirlo –masculló Zoro, que ya se había decidido por otro método. Ató la bandana en su cabeza, desenvainó sus katanas y adoptó la primera posición del San-tou-ryuu, encarándose con el muro-. No, la única solución aquí es cortar por lo sano.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, brincó a gran altura. El Dai Butsu Giri fue prolijo y preciso. Cuando Zoro cayó espectacularmente en el suelo, de rodillas y dándole la espalda al muro, éste comenzó a desmoronarse con gran estrépito. El padre, la madre, los abuelos y los pequeños contemplaron con la boca abierta la increíble (e incomprensible) hazaña del guerrero.

Cuando se disipó la polvareda, Zoro pudo verificar que se trataba de la pared de un edificio, y que del otro lado había… ¿ancianos? Un culposo rubor comenzó a cubrir su rostro. Menos mal que no estaba Sanji, hubiese tenido material de sobra para burlarse de él durante un año entero.

Los gritos de los amedrentados residentes del Centro de Jubilados que Zoro destrozó no se hicieron esperar. Fue tal la agitación que en apenas unos instantes un nutrido grupo de oficiales de la Marina se hizo presente en el lugar, para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Zoro no se lo esperaba. Alterado, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados para encontrar una vía de escape, antes de ser reconocido. En medio de la confusión, visualizó al padre de los niños, quien le hacía señas para que huyera por determinado camino. Comprendiendo, rápidamente se dirigió en dirección _contraria_ a la que le señalaban.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando detrás de él vociferaron los primeros oficiales que lo reconocieron.

-¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Es Roronoa Zoro!

-¡Uno de los Mugiwaras!

-¡Rápido, tras él!

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó el susodicho, corriendo más aprisa.

Tomó por una calle, luego giró hacia otra, más tarde decidió ir por una tercera, con la Marina pisándole los talones. Después se topó con una bifurcada y viró a la izquierda. De improviso la calle se terminó y se desvió por donde pudo, que era una arteria muy similar a la primera.

Solo una vez giró su cabeza hacia atrás y se arrepintió, porque el panorama que divisó no era muy alentador. Junto a los oficiales se había sumado un buen número de ciudadanos, hasta creyó ver a algunos de los ancianos cuya residencia había demolido, los cuales juramentaban con sus muletas en alto. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en seguir de frente, siempre recto y hacia adelante, y por eso de vez en cuando doblaba en las esquinas.

Por el creciente vocerío, Zoro conoció que en lugar de ser menos sus perseguidores eran cada vez más. Es que no siempre se veía a un pirata de recompensa tan elevada por esos lares. No desistirían de la caza, poco les importaba que se tratase del temible espadachín Roronoa Zoro. Lo que todos ignoraban en ese momento era que el _temible_ _espadachín _corría sin saber por dónde iba, absolutamente desorientado.

De todas formas la suerte, cuando le viene en gana intervenir, no distingue entre seres ubicados y piratas desencaminados. Y aunque Zoro se empeñó en correr una y otra vez por la misma y por repetidas calles, finalmente tomó una que lo condujo hasta Sanji primero y hasta Brook después, por lo cual pudo llegar con bien (y con una horda de iracundos perseguidores detrás) al Sunny.

Cuando los integrantes de la estupefacta familia que nunca había visto antes una katana descubrieron que aquel extraño, demente y extraviado sujeto era nada menos que un pirata, no cupieron en sí del asombro. Así como se habían pasado unos a otros las katanas, así se pasaron el volante con su rostro, comentando con incredulidad tal acontecimiento.

Un oficial los abordó más tarde para preguntarles si conocían al fugitivo. Todos ellos, con irreprochable simetría, menearon negativamente la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Hay un tango: "Estás desorientau y no sabés qué rumbo hay que tomar para seguir..." XD<em>

_Está vigente la campaña "Un GPS para Zoro" XP_

_Recomiendo calurosamente la lectura del cuento "La casa de Asterión", de Borges, muy corto y maravilloso._

_Muchas gracias a PHwatari por su hermoso review, me alegra que te guste el fic :D Un saludo especial para ramses, ¡gracias por despabilarme! XD_

_Y gracias a todos por esperar Nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos! Bueno, he aquí el final. Está centrado en Luffy, personaje difícil a la hora de escribir, porque es alguien tan peculiar que cuesta mucho contenerse para no cargar las tintas erróneamente en determinados rasgos de su personalidad. Tiene una actitud bastante infantil en lo cotidiano, pero eso no significa que sea tonto, al contrario, tiene las ideas bien claras en su mente y en su corazón._

_Última referencia literaria: Gargantúa y Pantagruel es una obra clásica de la literatura francesa, cuyo autor es F. Rabelais._

_Creo que a lo largo del fic hubo muchas cosas que omití y otras en las que podría haber profundizado mejor. OP me ha conquistado por lo que cada uno de estos personajes es, por la alegría que transmiten y por el goce de vivir, sin dañar ni molestar a nadie. Es decir, son libres, pero también son responsables y se hacen cargo de lo que son, sin joder a los demás. No cualquiera posee esta virtud, menos que menos en la actualidad._

_Basta de cháchara! Saludos a Ryoskuro, gracias por tu review! Y muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí a leer, a comentar y a compartir el cariño que les tenemos a la más disparatada y maravillosa tripulación de piratas que existe n.n_

_Grito de batalla: BONE TO BE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD JAJAJAJAJAJ_

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Piratas aficionados… a las aventuras**

* * *

><p>-…y el gigante Gargantúa tuvo un hijo, también gigante, al que llamó Pantagruel.<p>

-¡Pantagruel, claro!

-¿Ves?, te dije que no sería difícil de entender. La cuestión es que Pantagruel, al igual que su padre, era un ser magnánimo, amante del vino y de las aventuras. De hecho, emprendió un largo y disparatado viaje que lo llevó a conocer países realmente asombrosos.

-¡Vaya!

-Así es. Y aunque Pantagruel fuese un gigante, sabía adaptarse a todos los sitios y a todas las situaciones, solo que lo hacía de una forma tan simple que causaba risa. Pero sin dudas, la característica más extraordinaria del personaje era su descomunal apetito. Tanto él como su padre eran famosos por los desmedidos banquetes que organizaban, ¡podían comer hasta trescientos sesenta y tres mil catorce bueyes en una sola comida!... De aquí las expresiones "pantagruélico festín" o "hambre pantagruélica".

-¡Ahora entendí!

La tarde caía afuera de la atestada taberna del centro de la ciudad. Los lugareños solían asistir a esa hora con sus compañeros de trabajo para beber algunos tragos, para comer o para jugar una partida de naipes, o solo para conversar. Sin embargo, esa tarde las bebidas se detuvieron a medio camino, los naipes fueron olvidados en la mitad de una baza, la comida permaneció prácticamente intacta en el plato. Todos y cada uno de los concurrentes habían quedado en suspenso, boquiabiertos, abstraídos en la contemplación de un inusitado fenómeno gastronómico.

Ubicado casi en el fondo del recinto, algo que solo podía describirse como una formidable montaña de piezas de carne de todo tipo y variedad se alzaba ocupando la superficie total de una de las mesas. Sentado a su vera, un joven de extraño sombrero de paja rendía cuenta de la copiosa cantidad de alimento, con tal avidez, que había logrado clausurar por completo el apetito de todos los allí presentes. Sin pausas, sin respirar, sin discriminar trozo, cocción o sabor, ese inaudito devorador de víveres parecía comer por todas las personas del establecimiento, por todos los hombres que habitaban el Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo, por todos los seres humanos que alguna vez caminaron sobre la faz de la tierra.

La mayoría de los clientes solo llegaba a apreciar el paulatino hundimiento del montículo, unos pocos alcanzaban a ver la espalda del descomedido comensal. Entre estos últimos, un hombre y su hijo comentaban la escena por lo bajo, hipnotizados por aquel inagotable ritmo de masticación.

-Por eso te digo, hijo, que ese chico tiene un hambre pantagruélica.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y mira cómo crece su estómago!

-Debe tratarse de alguien recién salido de prisión… o debe tener una familia numerosa…

-Sea como sea, ¡es increíble! –musitó el niño, fascinado.

Durante un largo rato, el conjunto de los parroquianos solo pudo permanecer en el estupor, limitándose a verlo comer. Después, cuando el sujeto por fin concluyó con la ingesta, pestañearon asombrados por la enorme, franca y satisfecha sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Aaah! –suspiró el chico, mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre la silla- ¡Qué bien que comí!

Fue como despertar de un sueño. De un momento a otro, la taberna entera volvió a la vida y el silencio fue reemplazado por el sonido típico de los utensilios y por las voces de los concurrentes, despabilados ya del embotamiento. Sin embargo, la imagen de ese desmesurado trance de glotonería no se les borraría fácilmente de la memoria.

Momentos después, el joven volvió a ser el centro de atención.

-¡Cantinero, más carne! –demandó.

Era inconcebible… Resultaba más fácil verlo que imaginárselo, porque ¿en qué cabeza _cabe_ todo lo que ese chico puede llegar a comer?

El tabernero sudaba copiosamente, pero al instante se dirigió a la cocina para atender al pedido. A ese paso se quedaría sin provisiones en corto tiempo, pero no podía decirle que no a un cliente. A fin de cuentas, mientras tuviera con qué pagar…

-Oye, tú, el del sombrero de paja.

El aludido, ingiriendo algunos bocadillos que le sirvieron para sobrellevar la espera, se volvió en dirección a la voz. De pie a unos pocos pasos de él, el pequeño que lo había estado observando antes lo encaraba con ceñuda mirada. Parecía que tenía asuntos muy importantes que discutir con el hiperbólico consumidor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué comes de esa manera?

El interpelado masticó un poco más antes de responder con un enunciado de lógica irrefutable.

-Porque tengo hambre.

El pequeño pestañeó, contrariado. Era evidente que se enfrentaba a un sujeto que no se andaba por las ramas.

Hay espíritus para los que la vida no constituye un asunto demasiado complicado. Para ellos no vale la pena molestarse, ofenderse o deprimirse por cuestiones que pueden simplificarse asumiendo una actitud sencilla, clara, austera. Si la vida es tan compleja, incierta y lastimosa, ¿por qué sobrecargar esas vivencias con sentimientos de inconformidad y desazón, profiriendo quejas por problemas que, más tarde o más temprano, terminan resolviéndose?

Para su fortuna, aquel sujeto de apetito garrafal era un espíritu simple. ¿Iba a incomodarse porque un niño le hiciera semejante pregunta en un lugar como ese? ¿Acaso le importunaría mucho responderle con franqueza, con la verdad lisa y llana? Por supuesto que no, lo demostraría en cada una de sus réplicas.

-Eso ya lo sabía –repuso el pequeño curioso. Aceptó sin más la sensatez de la respuesta, pero no le pareció suficiente.- Mi padre dice que tienes un hambre pantagruélica, pero yo digo que debe existir otro motivo para que comas de esa manera.

El joven seguía masticando mientras lo escuchaba. Su contestación fue tan espontánea y limpia como la anterior.

-También como para reponerme.

Eso al niño tampoco le satisfizo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Monkey D. Luffy.

-¿A qué te dedicas que necesitas comer tanto para reponerte?

-Soy pirata –respondió con sencillez su interlocutor.

Algunos de los concurrentes que los rodeaban habían llegado a escucharlo. Al oír esas palabras comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, incrédulos. El niño tampoco le creyó.

-Eso es mentira –le dijo, contrayendo aún más el ceño.

-Yo nunca miento –afirmó Luffy, con expresión severa. Por más sencillo que fuese en su forma de sentir y de pensar, ciertas acusaciones llegaban a ofenderlo.

-Pues no pareces un pirata. Los piratas son corpulentos, barbudos, desagradables, llenos de tatuajes… Roban, insultan cuando hablan, beben hasta emborracharse y molestan a todas las personas que se les cruzan.

Luffy lo escuchaba con atención, mientras se hurgaba la nariz. No era la primera vez que oía esa descripción, por eso su fisonomía ni siquiera se modificó.

-No todos somos así –explicó.

Una nueva montaña de carne fue depositada sobre la mesa, interrumpiéndolos. Olvidándose del niño, el pirata reinició su diligente ritual alimenticio.

Pero el otro no se conformaría con eso, claro que no, su corta edad así se lo exigía, lo llevaba en su infantil psiquismo. Ese muchacho no encajaba con la imagen mental que tenía de los piratas, por eso continuaría indagando hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Si eres un pirata, de seguro habrás tomado por asalto una gran cantidad de ciudades.

Luffy apenas levantó la vista del plato. Le respondió con naturalidad… y con la boca llena.

-No.

-Habrás robado muchos tesoros.

-No, robar es malo.

-¡Debes haber conquistado numerosas islas y debes tener el control sobre muchos mares!

Luffy se lo pensó un momento, para ser lo más exacto posible en su respuesta.

-No –terminó por decir, como si nada.

El niño se golpeó la frente con la mano, indignado.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios voy a creer que eres un pirata?

El capitán de los Mugiwara continuaba comiendo, imperturbable. Para él las cosas eran simples, las razones eran simples, los afanes eran simples. Su corazón estaba libre de toda pretensión, solo albergaba un único deseo que lo impulsaba hacia adelante. Transitaba por un camino lleno de desafíos, de sorpresas, de misterios, de trabajos que valía la pena emprender. La meta era lo más valioso para él, por eso recorría esa senda con desenvoltura, con alegría, sin quejarse ni preguntar por qué. Si se quiere llegar a determinado puerto lo más lógico es cruzar el mar, sin importar qué tan ancho o embravecido sea.

-Tengo aventuras –respondió, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

El niño lo miró con una ceja levantada. Se veía a las claras que era una respuesta honesta, pero tampoco se ajustaba a sus preconceptos sobre la piratería.

-¿Qué tipo de aventuras?

-Mmmm… bueno… –Por primera vez en el día, Luffy dejó de llevarse bocados a la boca. En cambio, compuso un aniñado gesto reflexivo, mientras enumeraba con los dedos-. Estuvimos dentro de una ballena, fuimos a una isla donde había dos gigantes, tiempo después visitamos otra que está en el cielo, destruimos Enies Lobby…

La rememoración fue torpe y desordenada, aunque extensa. Para el niño, ese rosario de insólitas vicisitudes no alcanzaba para creer en la palabra de Luffy, la mayoría de esos acontecimientos le parecían simplemente inverosímiles. Sin embargo, no pudo sustraerse por mucho tiempo del encanto de la narración.

-…y luego Zoro y Sanji tuvieron que competir contra unos sujetos enormes, porque había que recuperar a Chopper y a Robin…

En verdad que el tal Luffy sabía relatar unas hazañas pintorescas.

-…y entonces golpeé al tipo de la electricidad con la pelota de oro, después sonó la campana…

Poniéndole voluntad, algunas anécdotas podían calificarse de interesantes.

-…y los zombis salían de la tierra, ¡fue genial! Y había un perro con tres cabezas…

Tal vez de graciosas también.

-…entonces apareció un barco de la Marina y comenzó a lanzar bombas. Pero Franky accionó el Coup de Burst y el Sunny voló por los aires…

Así, mientras Luffy consumía alegremente la _tercera_ tanda de carne, el niño fue enterándose de las extraordinarias aventuras que condimentaron el largo viaje de los Mugiwara. Sentado a su lado, escuchando sus historias, poco a poco trocó su desconfianza inicial por auténtica admiración. Entonces, sin haberlo previsto, comenzó a dibujarse en su mente una nueva pintura de los piratas, una donde la lealtad y la perseverancia constituían la clave decisiva para sobrevivir, para avanzar y para resistir. La generosidad y la alegría que transmitían eran lo que realmente los definía, y lo que les daba algo que esperar.

De un momento a otro, su cabecita se pobló de imágenes de un heterogéneo grupo de amigos que compartía y celebraba cada día de esa maravillosa vida, donde nadie tenía la necesidad de pretender ser algo distinto para encajar. Cada uno era valioso por sí mismo, tenía sus valores y sus sueños y se enfrentaba a cada aventura con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro de que ese era el camino. No había lugar para el egoísmo, para la indiferencia o para el miedo, solo para el goce, para el asombro y para la confianza. Valientes, comprometidos, sin máscaras de ninguna clase, los Mugiwara aceptaban el reto de ser quienes eran y de vivir como vivían.

-¡Aaah! –suspiró Luffy finalmente, satisfecho por tercera vez- ¡Delicioso!

-¡Podemos pedir más, así me sigues contando tus aventuras, Luffy!

-Mmmm –El muchacho se lo pensó con mucha seriedad, la propuesta no era para desestimar así como así. Sin embargo, notando que la noche se aproximaba, optó por dejarlo para otra ocasión-. No puedo, tengo que volver al Sunny o Nami se molestará.

-¡Nami la de los mapas!

-¡Sí, Nami la de los mapas! –corroboró el joven, mientras batallaba para ponerse de pie.

No fue fácil. Después de tres sesiones de gula desmedida, el vientre del chico se había expandido de tal modo que se llevó el borde de la mesa por delante, arrojando el mueble y los cuencos vacíos al suelo. La clientela, habiéndose adecuado ya a su exagerado apetito, había olvidado su presencia, pero con el estruendo volvieron a reparar en él. Ahora, un nuevo portento los aguardaba para sacudirles sin contemplaciones la modorra de lo normal y renovarles el sentido del extrañamiento: la fantástica visión de un asombroso hombre-pelota que parecía moverse hacia la salida del local… Un hombre-pelota _vivo_.

Aunque lo hubiesen intentado, jamás hubieran podido borrarse esa imagen de la retina. Era demasiado voluminosa, demasiado dilatada. A esas alturas, algunos comenzaban a lamentarse por haber ido a la taberna en lugar de haberse marchado directamente hacia sus casas.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó el niño, tan admirado como el que más.

-¿El qué? –indagó Luffy con inocencia, encaminándose trabajosamente hasta la puerta, desconocedor del estupor que había vuelto a generar-. ¡Ah, esto! –exclamó, palmeándose alegremente la abultada circunferencia de su ser-. Es que mi cuerpo es de goma.

-¿De goma?

-Así es –afirmó, sonriente-. Comí una fruta del diablo.

-¿Una fruta del diablo?

Luffy asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Las cosas eran simples, las razones eran simples, los afanes eran simples. Nada era demasiado dramático o monstruoso, cualquier cosa podía ser maravillosa, sorprendente o divertida. El capitán de los Mugiwara veía el mundo a través de una lente positiva, una lente benéfica que solo algunos privilegiados poseían.

-¡Esa aventura no me la contaste! –reclamó el niño, que ya se imaginaba todos los obstáculos que Luffy habría tenido que vencer para conseguir semejante artículo.

El otro solo reía, recordando, hasta que fue interrumpido por el dueño del establecimiento. Si bien el aspecto del joven se había vuelto tan esférico que lo deformaba, el comerciante no era tan ingenuo como para no reconocer al cliente que había acabado con la totalidad de los suministros.

-Disculpe, _señor pirata_ –ironizó, porque, al igual que los otros, no se había tragado el cuento de su identidad-, se le está olvidando pagar la cuenta –le dijo, extendiéndole el recibo.

Luffy lo miró con la despreocupación que lo caracterizaba.

-Pero no tengo dinero… ¡Ya sé! –exclamó, iluminado por una súbita idea-. ¡Buscaré a Nami y le diré que venga a pagar!

-No creo que eso sea posible, señor.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted no puede marcharse hasta no abonar por su consumición.

-Le diré a Nami.

-Pague.

-No puedo.

-¿Entonces?

-Nami debe tener dinero en el barco.

-¡Yo no pienso ir hasta su barco!

-¡Yo sí quiero ir! ¡Nunca estuve en el barco de un pirata! –intervino el niño, entusiasmado.

-¡Ah, es muy grande! ¡Franky lo hizo con muchos camarotes y con un gran acuario! –explicó Luffy, mientras a duras penas cruzaba la puerta, seguido por el tabernero y el pequeño.

-¡No me interesa su barco pirata, solo págueme!

-¿Y tiene una bandera?

-¡Por supuesto! –afirmó Luffy con seriedad-. ¿Dónde se ha visto un barco pirata sin una bandera?

-¿Y tus nakamas son de goma también?

-¡Págueme!

-¡Brook es de huesos!

-Vaya, ¡es increíble! –festejaba el niño, caminando junto a él.

-Habrase visto –refunfuñaba el tabernero, andando detrás. Pero no renunciaría, ¡claro que no!, ni un cliente se había marchado de su establecimiento sin pagar desde que él estaba al frente, _¡ni uno!_ Y aunque ese sujeto, o pirata, o pelota de goma actuara como si comer gratis e irse fuese lo más natural del mundo, él jamás desistiría.

No obstante, algo lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y lo obligó a detenerse. Los otros dos ni siquiera se percataron, enfrascados como estaban en su edificante conversación. La luz escaseaba, por lo que el tabernero tuvo que acercase más al objeto que despertó su interés... No cabía duda, era él.

Prolijamente adherido a la pared de un comercio, el retrato de Monkey D. Luffy le hizo caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de un pirata. Atónito por la imagen y por la cifra que la acompañaba, demoró algunos minutos en reaccionar y en tomar una resolución.

Ignorando lo que se avecinaba, Luffy y su pequeño amigo seguían departiendo alegremente sobre las peripecias de la piratería. Estaban tan inmersos en su plática que no pudieron advertir el furtivo movimiento que se suscitaba en las calles adyacentes, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De la nada, un numeroso grupo de oficiales de la Marina, armados, los interceptó. Otro grupo tomó posición velozmente por detrás de ellos, cerrándoles el paso.

Con tal despliegue, y después de haberse corrido la voz, muchos ciudadanos se acercaron para verificar con sus propios ojos que el líder de los piratas más buscados había anclado en esa isla. Pero no era solo curiosidad, la posibilidad de alzarse con la recompensa también los motivaba.

El pequeño se asustó y miró a Luffy con inquietud. Para su confusión, el joven sonreía de forma enigmática, como si estuviera midiendo a sus rivales.

-¡Otra aventura! –exclamó por fin, sin dejar de sonreír.

Bendito Luffy y su visión de la vida.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó el niño.

-No te preocupes –respondió el pirata, optimista. Luego, ante la extrañada mirada de los oficiales, que con ingenuidad habían supuesto que se entregaría, logró acomodar su hinchado cuerpo sobre la calle-. Empuja, ¡empuja con todas tus fuerzas!

El niño no podía creer lo que le pedían, tampoco podía imaginar de qué modo lo ayudaría hacer una cosa así. Sin embargo, Luffy había sonado tan seguro y confiado que lo obedeció. Haciendo acopio de valor y de energía, apoyó sus manos en aquella voluminosa esfera humana y empujó.

El envión fue efectivo y Luffy, contando con la ventaja de una calle cuya superficie descendía, volteó a los desconcertados oficiales como si de un juego de bolos se tratase. El pequeño se le quedó mirando, pasmado ante el resultado de la aplicación de su propia fuerza.

Derribado el primer obstáculo Luffy continuó su trayectoria en declive, adquiriendo una mayor velocidad. Perseguido de inmediato por las repuestas autoridades y por todos los ciudadanos que se les sumaron (entre ellos el rencoroso tabernero), rodaría sin parar hasta reunirse calle abajo con Nami, y más adelante con Robin. Gracias a la buena suerte y a sus nakamas, que lo impulsaban, lograría llegar tiempo después al Sunny, junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

El niño permaneció durante un largo rato observando la calle por donde había visto rodar hasta desaparecer la figura del primer pirata que conoció en su vida. Cuando un poco más tarde su padre lo encontró, le narró la pequeña, insólita e inolvidable aventura que le aconteció con ese pirata de pantagruélico apetito.

Aunque, tratándose de Luffy, ninguna aventura era tan pequeña, ni tan insólita. Eso sí: indiscutiblemente, eran inolvidables.

-o-

El mar se agitaba grácilmente bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno. En uno de los muelles más alejados, oculto entre las espesas sombras de la noche, un barco de gran porte se balanceaba acompasado a su ritmo, en pacífica espera de su tripulación.

Si el Thousand Sunny hubiese sido dotado con el rasgo de la percepción, hubiese presentido que aquel lejano estrépito que provenía de tres puntos próximos a convergir era la típica señal de despedida que sus ocupantes acostumbraban a emitir antes de marcharse de un lugar. Es verdad que dicho saludo no podía calificarse de aplicado o de civilizado, mucho menos de educado, pero también era cierto que nunca fallaban en su exacta ejecución. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que correspondía.

Fue así que las tres grandes polvaredas que podían divisarse desde su perspectiva se unieron en una única masa informe. El objetivo: cubrir el último tramo que los separaba con una corrida maratónica. Al llegar a la meta, el capitán con su espadachín, su cartógrafa, su inventor de historias, su cocinero, su médico, su arqueóloga, su carpintero y su músico abordaron como pudieron, es decir, cada uno según su estilo, el barco que los salvaría una vez más del completo desastre.

-¡Franky, Sanji, rápido! ¡Desplieguen las velas, fijen el rumbo a estribor! –Nami, como siempre, lanzaba a viva voz las indicaciones convenientes para emprender la retirada.

Los que habían logrado comprar algo arrojaron en cualquier parte los paquetes, libros y fardos que llevaban encima, para poder ocuparse de poner el barco en movimiento. A Franky le costó un poco, pues había comenzado a quedarse sin "combustible".

-¡Vamos, Franky, muévete! –lo apremió Sanji.

-Maldición, olvidé las bebidas en el astillero.

-¿En serio? Pues yo olvidé las provisiones.

-¡¿_Qué_?

-Ssshhhh, ¡nadie tiene por qué enterarse todavía! Además, en la próxima isla las repondremos.

Franky continuó mascullando maldiciones mientras ultimaba los preparativos para el Coup de Berst. Entre tanto, en otro sector del barco, Luffy se divertía rebotando con su cuerpo y haciendo reír a Chopper y a Usopp. Nami, al verlos en ese plan, le propinó a cada uno un contundente golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Dejen de jugar y ayuden a los demás, maldita sea! –vociferó, con el rostro deformado de la indignación-. ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que estamos por su culpa?

-¡Qué hermosa te ves cuando te enojas, Nami swaaaan!

-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, cocinero pervertido!

-¿Qué dices, marimo de mierda?

Frente con frente, dos de los piratas más buscados del mundo medían su bravura… gruñendo.

Luffy, que de un estirón había vuelto a su forma original, celebraba con Usopp el inicio de un nuevo viaje y la proximidad de inéditas aventuras.

-Encontraremos un suculento tesoro, ¡ya lo verás, Luffy! –auguraba Usopp-. Seguramente estará rodeado de complicadas trampas, y sujetos con grandes y misteriosos poderes lo custodiarán, pero como el bravo guerrero de los mares que soy, ¡no claudicaré ni daré un paso atrás!

-¡Qué divertido! –secundó Luffy, con la mirada radiante ante tal perspectiva.

Dos coscorrones fueron descargados una vez más sobre sus fantasiosas cabezas.

-¡Ya dejen de delirar! –reclamó Nami, que nunca podía tolerar tanta despreocupación- ¡Ustedes no parecen piratas, solo son un hatajo de aficionados! –les lanzó, furibunda.

-¡Deja de golpearlos, Nami, que la hinchazón no se va de un día para el otro! –protestó Chopper.

Robin sonreía discretamente mientras acomodaba los paquetes desperdigados.

-¡Ah, cuántas melodías me inspira esta noche! –suspiró Brook. El Sunny comenzó a moverse, por lo que se relajó, tomó su violín y lo acomodó sobre su hombro-. Las estrellas se ven tan brillantes… Aunque, claro, ¡yo no tengo ojos! –exclamó, y rió a su manera tan particular.

-¡Sujétense, nos vamos de aquí _now_! –los previno Franky.

Brook tuvo que dejar el violín y todos los demás de discutir. Luffy corrió hasta el mascarón para sujetarse de allí, aferrando con una mano su preciado sombrero. De buenas a primeras, el barco salió disparado por el aire, justo en el momento en que la Marina había comenzado a movilizar sus naves y los estaba apuntando con sus cañones.

De todos modos, nada pudieron hacer para detenerlos. Tanto los oficiales como las personas que los habían perseguido hasta el muelle tuvieron que resignarse a contemplar el espectáculo de un gran barco volador que se alejaba velozmente de allí. A bordo, huían el chico que se fue sin pagar, el desorientado que derribó una pared, el ropavejero mentiroso y otros tantos personajes que habían afirmado ser una cosa, pero que en realidad eran otra… o al revés.

Para los Mugiwara, habituados a esa clase de evasiones, nada de lo acontecido les deparó un asombro duradero o una reflexión particular. Una vez que se vieron a salvo retomaron sin más sus actividades o continuaron con su rutina, sin mirar hacia atrás. A fin de cuentas, el camino hacia sus sueños iba siempre por delante.

Incansables, intrépidos, resueltos, sabían que todo lo que tenían que hacer ahora era esperar un nuevo día, aguardar el inicio de una fabulosa aventura que el destino seguramente ya les tendría reservada. Porque, para ellos, eso era ser un verdadero pirata.

**FIN**


End file.
